Always There
by lissysue85
Summary: Set in the changed future. Wyatt and Chris have grown up and moved out. What does the future hold for them, their family and their new friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Always There.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Charmed. Anyone not from the show is a figment of my imagination.

Set in the changed future. Wyatt and Chris have grown up and moved out. What does the future hold for them, their family and their new friends?

This has been in my head for a while and just would not leave until I wrote it down. It is all about making new friends, falling in love and learning that life is never easy even if you have magical powers.

* * *

**Characters**

Just a little run down on who the characters are. I have left Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo out, as we all know who they are.

**Kaila Lee Cordeiro: **A 23-year-old witch living with her best friend Jacie.

**Jacie Bolton: **A 25-year-old witchlighter. Lives with Kaia.

**Wyatt Halliwell: **25 years old and oldest son of Piper and Leo.

**Chris Halliwell: **23 years old and middle child of Piper and Leo.

**Melinda Halliwell: **20 years and little sister to Chris and Wyatt.

**Prudence Halliwell: **22 years old and daughter of Phoebe and Coop.

**Pattie Halliwell: **20 years old and sister to Prudence and Penny.

**Penny Halliwell: **18 years old and sister to Prudence and Pattie.

**Henry JR: **21 years old and son of Paige and Henry.

**Patience: **19 years old. Twin sister to Payton and little sister to Henry JR.

**Payton: **19 years old. Twin sister to Patience and little sister to Henry JR.

**Coop: **Husband to Phoebe and dad to Pru, Pattie and Penny.

**Henry Mitchell: **Husband to Paige and dad to Henry JR, Patience and Payton.

This may seem pointless but it is just a little help as to who all the cousins are. As they will all feature at some point.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Moving Out.**

Wyatt threw the packing box down and sighed. It was going to take him and his brother days to be sorted but it was better then being at home. He loved his mom, dad and sister dearly but it was nice to have his own space and he knew Chris felt the same. He walked into the kitchen looking for something to drink but there was nothing. They really needed to go shopping. He headed to the door. Chris had gone to get the last of the boxes and would be a while yet. He spotted a young woman walking along the hallway. She had her hands full with grocery bags. He quickly walked over to her.

"Let me take some of these," he said taking a couple of bags out of her hands.

"Thanks a lot," she said smiling and he realized she had the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen. She walked to the door opposite his and unlocked it. She dumped the bags in the kitchen and Wyatt did the same.

"Thanks again. This building really needs to get the lift fixed," she said looking at the young man who had come to her aid. He was tall blond and very good looking.

"You're telling me. It's been a nightmare lugging all our stuff up here," he replied.

"I take it you are moving in next door then."

"Yeah. I'm Wyatt Halliwell," he said holding out his hand.

"Hi. I'm Jacie Bolton. It's nice to meet you," she said shaking his hand.

"Do you live here alone?"

"No I live with my best mate Kaila. She is at work. What about you?"

"With my younger brother Chris. He is just getting the last few boxes."

"Cool. Would you like a drink? I've got lemonade or coke," she said walking back towards the kitchen.

"I would love a coke thanks," he said following her into the kitchen.

"We are having a BBQ tonight why don't you come along. It will give you a chance to meet some of the others who live here. Most are really cool," she said sitting on the couch. .

"Sounds like fun," he replied smiling at the woman, she had a beautiful smile. He sat on a chair near her and they discussed the horrors of moving.

"Honey I'm home," said a voice from the door.

"You have never been funny Kaila," said Jacie rolling her eyes as a young brunette walked in.

"Yeah but you still love me. Hi there," she said spotting Wyatt.

"I'm Wyatt Halliwell. Your new neighbour," he said shaking her hand.

"I'm Kaila Cordeiro. It's really nice to meet you," she replied grinning then turned to her friend and whispered.

"Cute." Jacie just glared at her.

* * *

Later that evening Wyatt and Chris walked outside to find the garden full of people laughing and joking. Wyatt scanned the area looking for Jacie. He saw her walk out carrying a tray of drinks. He dragged Chris over to her. She put the tray down and turned to smile at them.

"Hey you made it. Hi you must be Chris," she said smiling at the man with Wyatt.

"Yeah so that makes you Jacie then," he replied smiling back.

"Yep and I'm Kaila her room mate," said a beautiful brunette.

"Hiya," said Chris grinning at her. She was gorgeous. A couple more people approached.

"Wyatt, Chris this is Teegan, Addie, Morgan, Tyler and Shanie," she said introducing the others around them.

"Am I the only one here with a normal name," said Chris grinning cheekily.

"Yeah I think you are but hey at least you guys weren't named after the place your parents conceived you," commented Addie.

"What," said Wyatt?

"My name is Adelaide after the city in Australia," she replied.

"Nice," replied Chris.

"The food is ready guys," said someone from over at the BBQ.

"So where is your pathetic excuse for a boyfriend?" asked Teegan.

"Hopefully millions of miles away dying a slow and painful death," said Kaila. Wyatt felt a little disappointed that she had a boyfriend.

"He is in New York working with his dad," replied Jacie glaring at Kaila. She knew none of her friends liked Ryan but they had been together ages and he was generally a nice guy.

"Time you dumped him Jace," said Addie joining the conversation. Wyatt guessed that her boyfriend must be a real jerk. He hoped she would take her friends advice and dump him. Chris sidled up to Kaila. Man she was pretty he thought.

"So you got a boyfriend then Kaila?" he asked hoping she would say no.

"Nope my ex was a demon," she said and a look passed between her and Jacie. Wyatt shot his head up at the word demon.

"He sure was. I mean trying it on with your best friend. Not cool," said Shanie walking over. Chris and Wyatt both breathed a sigh of relief as they realized they didn't mean the sort of demons they knew.

"I have a feeling there are way better men out there," she said winking at Chris who grinned right back.

* * *

A couple of hours later and everyone was discussing going out to a club.

"Why don't we go to P3?" suggested Chris.

"Yeah. We haven't been there in ages," agreed Kaila.

"Will we get in though? It's always so packed on a Saturday night," said Jacie.

"I think we can get you guys in don't you Wy," said Chris grinning.

"Well we do know the owner," replied Wyatt.

"You do cool," said Addie.

"Yeah. The boss loves us so we can get in for free," added Chris grinning at their confused faces. Kaila suddenly realised what he was getting at.

"Oh my god. Piper Halliwell is your mom!" she exclaimed.

"Yep so we should get in ok," said Wyatt smiling at the shocked expression on Jacie's face. She smiled at him and he felt like he was falling into her eyes. Stop it Wyatt she has a boyfriend he admonished himself.

"Let's go then," said Jacie standing up. She held her hand out to Wyatt. He hesitated for a second then took it. She pulled him up and they all headed off to P3.

* * *

At the end of the night only Wyatt, Chris, Kaila and Jacie are still there. They say goodbye to Piper and head out. Everyone had a good time and Chris and Kaila seem to be getting on really well. Wyatt enjoyed having a dance with Jacie too and spent the whole night reminding himself she had a boyfriend.

As they walked past an alley, Jacie froze.

"What is it Jace?" asked Kaila.

"Trouble," she replied looking down the alley as two demons shimmered in. Chris and Wyatt went into attack mode and moved in front of the girls.

"Hide," yelled Chris to them. Both girls looked at each other and then pushed past the boys. The demon looked at the girls and grinned.

"We meet again," he said to them. Chris and Wyatt were shocked that the girls knew the demon.

"So we do Jarere," said Kaila and she telekinetically threw him against the wall. Jacie turned and blasted the other one to pieces. Wyatt and Chris advanced on the other demon. He took one look at them and conjured a fireball. He threw it at Kaila but Chris deflected back at Jarere and killed him. The four turned to face each other.

"So I'm guessing you two are witches then," said Jacie breaking the silence.

"Well witchlighters actually," replied Chris. He couldn't believe they had been hanging out with witches all night.

"Cool," said both girls together and they laughed.

"Would you like an orb home?" asked Wyatt.

"Nah I think Jace can handle it," said Kaila and the two female witches orbed away. Wyatt and Chris both looked at each other confused by what they had just seen and orbed after the girls.

* * *

Authors Note: So have Chris and Wyatt met some new friends and how come one can orb. Will Jacie dump her boyfriend for Wyatt and what about Chris and Kaila.


	2. Chapter 2 We Know Who You Are

**Always There.**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 1.

Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 2: We Know Who You Are**

The boys reappeared in the girls' lounge.

"What took you so long?" asked Kaila with a cheeky grin that made Chris' heart jump.

"How did you orb?" asked Wyatt with an air of suspicion in his voice.

"They think we might be evil Kai," said Jacie.

"Don't have to be an Empath to work that one out," replied Kaila.

"You're an Empath?" queried Chris.

"Yep and in answer to your earlier question Wyatt. I am also half whitelighter," she said sitting down on the couch.

"Cool so are me and Chris," he replied sitting down on one of the chairs.

"What about you Kaila?" asked Chris.

"Me. I'm just a plain old witch who has the power of Astral Projection, Premonition and Telekinesis. Boring really," she said grinning as Chris sat down near her.

"I wouldn't say you were boring," he replied and Jacie leapt up and away from them.

"Empath in the room remember. Do we have any blocking potion left?" she asked moving to the kitchen.

"Yeah there is some in the cupboard I think. Is it that bad?" asked Kaila grinning. Jacie had good control over her empathic powers so Chris must really like her if it bothered Jace that much.

"You will just have to wait and find out," replied Jacie and she went into the kitchen. She came back out with two vials. She handed one to Chris and one to Wyatt.

"You better take some too," she said smiling at him. They both drank down the potion and Jacie began to relax. Although she had a boyfriend, she found it hard to take her eyes off Wyatt. He was gorgeous and nice.

"We had better head back to our apartment it's really late," said Wyatt yawning.

"Yeah. I have work tomorrow. It's been a fun night," said Jacie walking them to the door.

"Kaila would you like to go out to dinner tomorrow night?" asked Chris suddenly feeling a little shy.

"I would love to," replied Kaila smiling at him.

"Cool I will see you tomorrow then," he said happy that she had said yes.

Both girls sat back down on the couch.

"I can't believe I have a date with Chris. I thought he would pick Teegan or Addie for sure," said Kaila. She may come across as a confident person but in reality, she was quite shy and used to being the one people ignore.

"You are way prettier then both of them and much nicer," said Jacie. She was used to Kaila putting herself down.

"You always know what to say."

"That's the whitelighter in me talking. Now we better get to sleep or you will be asleep on your date," said Jacie and they both headed to bed.

Wyatt and Chris had made it back to their apartment and Chris couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Time you went to bed Romeo," said Wyatt grinning. He was glad Chris was happy. His brother had been a bit down lately ever since his 23rd birthday and it worried Wyatt but Chris wouldn't tell him what was wrong. He had a feeling that his parents and aunts knew what was wrong as well but they wouldn't talk either. Wyatt hoped that Chris would open up to him one day. Chris meanwhile couldn't get Kaila's beautiful smile out of his mind. He was really looking forward to their date tomorrow.

* * *

The next afternoon found Kaila throwing clothes around the apartment trying to figure out what to wear. Jacie walked in the door and laughed at the mess.

"This isn't funny Jace. I have no idea what to wear. I don't even know where we are going," yelled Kaila as another bundle of clothes was thrown out.

"Oh for gods sake," said Jacie and she walked out of the apartment and over to Wyatt and Chris'. She knocked on the door and Wyatt answered.

"Hi Jacie how are you?" he asked smiling.

"Fine. Do you know where Chris is taking Kaila to tonight? She is driving me mental trying to work out what to wear."

"He is taking her to Charmed. That's our mom's restaurant."

"A club and a restaurant. Your mom must be great at multi tasking."

"Yeah I don't know how she does it."

"Well I better help Kaila find an outfit to wow Chris with."

"I think he is already wowed by her."

"Yeah she is the same."

"So what are you going to do tonight while the lovebirds are out?"

"Slob out in front of the TV watching a horror marathon what about you?"

"The same. Hey, you want to slob out over here. It would give us a chance to get to know each other better seen as we are going to be neighbours," he suggested. He wasn't suggesting a date just a chance to get to know her.

"Sure I would love to. I will head over once the lovebirds are gone. I'll bring the popcorn," she said and headed back over to her own apartment.

* * *

Chris and Kaila arrived at Charmed and sat down in a booth near the back. They both perused the menu but Chris kept glancing at Kaila. She looked stunning tonight in a long green dress. She caught him staring and smiled at him. He had deeply soulful green eyes and it was easy to get lost in them. The waitress came over.

"Hi Chris how are you?" she said fluttering her eyelashes at him and ignoring Kaila. It was something that Kaila was used to.

"I'm good Amber how are you?" he replied.

"Better having seen you. So what will you have then?"

They both ordered and Amber walked away. She hadn't looked at Kaila once that whole time but Chris had. The whole time they were ordering he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Do I have something on my face?" she asked grinning.

"No. I'm sorry. I just can't get over the fact that such a beautiful girl would prefer me to Wyatt," he admitted.

"Who says I prefer you to Wyatt. Maybe I am using you to get to Wyatt," she said seriously. Chris felt worried then he saw her grin.

"Why would I choose Wyatt over you Chris? You're much cuter," she replied grinning at him. Chris grinned back and it made his jade eyes sparkle.

"So tell me about your family?" he asked wanting to learn more about her. They sat chatting as they ate.

"Well my mom died when I was two so my dad pretty much raised me."

"I'm sorry," he said taking her hand in his.

"Thanks then when I was 15 my dad was killed by a demon so Jacie's dad took me in. Her mom had walked out years ago," she continued.

"God. Did you vanquish the demon that killed him?"

"No your mom and aunts did," she replied and Chris was shocked.

"Huh?"

"Chris I know who you are and who your family is. I know what the meaning of the name for this place is," she explained.

"How did you find out?"

"Jacie's dad knew your dad. When we told him about you two. He recognised your brother's name."

"Though I don't think this is the right place to discuss this," she added glancing around the crowded restaurant.

"No you're right. Shall we go somewhere more private?" he asked standing up.

"Ok," she said standing up as well. Chris paid the bill then held his hand out to her. She grinned at him and took his hand. They left the restaurant.

* * *

Wyatt and Jacie meanwhile were sat on the sofa together watching a range of different horror films. They were both having a good time and neither one had noticed that they were slowly getting closer together.

"These seem so unrealistic when you compare them to the real thing," said Wyatt.

"I know. I guess when you fight the real thing these just seem tacky somehow," she replied.

"Yeah. Do you want to watch something else?"

"Nah. It's good to watch and not have to worry about killing them. Though it wasn't always that easy to separate the two."

"What do you mean?" he asked unconsciously slipping his arm along the back of the couch and close to Jacie's shoulder.

"Let's just say dad had to buy a few TVs when I was growing up. I used to throw my hands up in fear at the bad guys and blow the TV up," she said laughing.

"Ok. Remind me not to ever creep up on you," he said.

"Somehow I think it would be harder to blow you up oh twice blessed," she said and he looked at her in shock.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"I called my dad this morning and mentioned that I had met a guy named Wyatt. My dad is a whitelighter and happened to know another one named Leo Wyatt who married a Charmed One named Piper Halliwell. I put two and two together."

"Does it freak you out?"

"What being sat here with the twice blessed son of a Charmed one?" at his nod she grinned. "Oh yeah I feel faint," she added and then pretended to faint into his arms. Her head was lying on his strong chest and his arms wrapped round her for a second. She knew she had to move or they would reach a point where she couldn't go back. She moved out of his arms and grinned at him.

"No it's cool and you seem like a nice guy," she said and they both turned their attention back to the TV.

* * *

Chris had orbed Kaila to the top of Golden Gate Bridge.

"Oh wow. It's so beautiful up here," she said looking down on the city below.

"It's where I come to think."

"Yeah I can see that. Jacie has a similar place to go to when her empathic powers get to her."

"Does it happen often?"

"Not so much now. She has really got a handle on them but like all of us she needs a place to run away to now and then."

"What about you where do you run away to?"

"Generally I don't but now and then I go to the beach and just walk," she said sitting down. Chris sat down beside her.

"I wonder what Wyatt and Jacie are up to?" he asked.

"Well Jace said they were going to watch some horror movies together."

"Cool. Do you think there is something between them?"

"Possibly. I think they both like each other but while Ryan is around Jace won't cheat."

"Would she dump Ryan for Wyatt?"

"I'm hoping she will but I don't know. We should probably get back," she said standing up. He stood up as well and held out his hand once more. As Kaila took his hand, she froze shutting her eyes and then collapsed. Chris caught her in his arms and quickly orbed her back to his apartment.

* * *

Authors Note: So what's the matter with Kaila? Will she dump Ryan for Wyatt and is there a chance for Chris and Kaila.


	3. Chapter 3 Secrets And Lies

**Always There**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 1.

Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Secrets And Lies.**

Chris and an unconscious Kaila orbed into his apartment. Jacie leapt up when she saw her friend.

"Oh my god. What happened?" she asked crouching down beside her.

"I don't know. One minute she was ok and the next she had passed out," he said worried.

"Was she touching you when she passed out?" asked Jacie.

"Yeah she had just taken my hand," replied Chris. Jacie shook Kaila gently trying to wake her.

"Kai come on Kai. Time to wake up," she said and Kaila opened her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked as Chris helped her over to the couch.

"You had a premonition," explained Jacie. This wasn't the first time she had seen Kai collapse like this so she wasn't overly worried.

"God. I haven't passed out from one in ages," she said holding her head.

"Did you hit your head at some point?" asked Wyatt.

"No I always get a headache after a vision."

"You do. Why?" asked Chris.

"Um because my visions come from a not good source in my heritage," she said hoping they wouldn't yell at her. Her head wasn't ready for that yet.

"A not good source. What do you mean?" asked Chris.

"Well my great, great grandmother married a demon. Well half demon and then had my great grandmother. Luckily the only thing she got from him was premonitions."

"Ok but that still doesn't explain why the visions give you pain," said Chris.

"Well to stop my great grandmother using them for evil, the elders put a sort of curse on it. It meant that whoever had the power would get bad headaches."

"Yeah because if you have a demonic power it's easier to turn you evil," added Jacie.

"So by cursing the power it protected your great grandmother from being turned evil because it gave her pain using it," said Wyatt.

"Yeah so it meant that she only used it when she had to and the evil from it couldn't turn her," replied Kaila.

"I bet you were well impressed to inherit that power from her," said Chris in his typical sarcastic manner.

"Yeah but as my parents were good witches. I have been able to control the pain or at least I had," she said looking at Chris.

"So why did you pass out then?" asked Wyatt.

"I'm not sure. It could be that the vision showed a huge amount of evil in it or it's just because Chris is a powerful witch. The vision would be heightened by his power," she explained finding it hard to take her eyes off him. Chris was having the same problem.

"Can you remember what the premonition was about?" asked Jacie.

"No but It was about you," she said to Chris.

"Must have been pretty powerful to floor you like that. Maybe we should visit Aunt Phoebe and see if she can get the same vision," suggested Wyatt. Chris nodded.

"Fancy meeting some more of my family?" Wyatt asked Jacie.

"Sure lets go," she said taking his hand. She didn't want to orb into their house herself. Kaila took hold of Jacie's other hand.

"Just in case you send me another vision. I need to get over the first one," she said smiling at him. They all orbed to the manor.

* * *

Piper and Leo were then heading to bed as the others orbed in. They were surprised to see the two young women with Wyatt. Even more so when one passed out and the other backed away in fear.

"Jacie," said Wyatt approaching her. She stepped back again as if in a daze.

"Jace it's me Wyatt," he said in a soft voice. Jacie seemed to snap out of the trance and looked at Wyatt.

"Woah that was weird," she said and then spotted Chris crouched down beside Kaila.

"Ok not so weird," she added and everyone turned to look at her.

"I can sometimes channel Kaila whilst she is having a vision and get an idea of what she is feeling," she explained as her best friend woke up.

"Not again," groaned Kaila and then smiled at Chris.

"Guess I will have to watch out for both of you," she said and he grinned at her. He held his hand out and she touched it gently hoping she wouldn't get another vision. She got her wish and he pulled her up. Phoebe and Paige had both joined them.

"So what did you see?" asked Phoebe.

"Wyatt well I think it was you. Your hair was longer and you were dressed in black," she said.

"What could you get from the vision," asked Leo to Jacie.

"Evil. Whoever this person was in the vision they had been corrupted by evil," she said quietly.

Leo, Piper, Paige and Chris had all gone white. Wyatt knew that Kaila's vision had something to do with the thing Chris had been keeping from him. He had to do something.

"Kaila is there a way to see the vision again?" he asked ignoring his family.

"With a spell we could perhaps," said Kaila.

"I don't think that's a good idea," said Piper. They had a feeling they knew what Kaila had seen and they didn't want Wyatt to see it.

"I do. You guys are keeping something from me and I intend to find out," he said angrily.

"Do you have a spell Jace?" asked Kaila.

"Yeah I do actually. Are you sure, you want to do this. It could give you another headache," she said with concern. Kaila nodded defiantly so Jacie turned to Wyatt. "Are you sure too. It may not be something you want to see."

"Yes I have to know," said Wyatt.

They stood together in a circle holding hands and Jacie took a deep breath.

**In this place and in this hour**

**I call upon the ancient power**

**Kaila's visions are what we need to see**

**So help me now to set them free.**

The vision began and Piper, Leo, Paige and Chris could see everything that they saw too. They saw Chris go to the past and his attempts to save Wyatt. They saw some of the evil things Wyatt had done and they saw Chris die at the hands of Gideon. When the vision ended the three broke apart stunned by what they had seen. Jacie dropped to the floor overwhelmed by the pain and evil she had seen. Kaila stood frozen staring at Chris and Wyatt slumped down onto a chair. Piper and Leo walked over to their oldest son.

"Wyatt," said Piper gently touching his arm. He looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

"Did I really do all that?" he asked. Piper felt the tears run down her face.

"No honey that was Gideon. Chris came to the past and changed all that. You are good not evil," she said hugging him. Wyatt pulled away from her and walked up to Chris.

"Is this what you have been hiding from me?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm sorry Wy but I didn't want you to hurt you," he said trying to explain to his brother why he hadn't told him.

"I can't believe I could do all that. How can you still want to know me? How can any of you?" he asked looking around.

"Because it wasn't you Wy. We all know that. Gideon turned you evil but we stopped him," said Chris.

"He killed you," said Wyatt and a tear ran down his cheek.

"Yeah the day I was born but because I changed things it didn't happen and I am not dead," he said and hugged his older brother. Wyatt resisted for a second and then hugged his brother back. Piper and Leo smiled with relief at each other. Phoebe walked over to Jacie who was still sat on the floor as Paige went to Kaila.

"You ok sweetie?" she asked. Jacie looked up and smiled.

"Yeah just a little overwhelmed that's all," she replied and stood up.

"What about you?" Paige asked Kaila.

"Slight headache but I will live," she said.

Kaila yawned and Chris grinned.

"I think it's time we orbed these two home," he said to Wyatt.

"Yeah. See you later," said Wyatt and he took Jacie's hand. Chris took Kaila's and they all orbed off.

* * *

The next couple of days passed quickly with Chris and Kaila getting closer and closer. Jacie had been avoiding Wyatt though. She knew she could easily fall for him but she still had a boyfriend. One she knew she had to dump but didn't want to do it over the phone. He was due back in a couple of weeks so she would tell him then.

She was now walking home after a long day at work. As she got near her block Wyatt appeared beside her.

"Hey there stranger," he said smiling.

"Hi Wyatt," she said smiling back.

"You headed home?"

"Yeah what about you?"

"Yeah. Just been doing the inventory at the club for mom. I hate that job," he said and they strolled along in the fading sun.

A scream drew their attention to a nearby alley. They walked to the entrance and could see a young woman being tortured by a demon. They both moved into the alley and the demon turned to look at them. Jacie threw up her hands and vanquished it. They raced over to the young woman and helped her up.

More demons shimmered in. The young woman managed to escape out of the alley as the demons were no longer interested in her. Wyatt and Jacie began killing them off. Wyatt was attacking three demons whilst Jacie was trying to take down two others. Suddenly a dark lighter appeared and shot an arrow at her. She groaned as the arrow hit her side and fell to the floor. Wyatt suddenly angry managed to vanquish all the demons and the dark lighter in one go. He raced over to Jacie who had managed to yank the arrow out.

Wyatt orbed them back to his apartment and healed her. She stood up and then almost fell back down again. Wyatt managed to pull her into his arms before she fell. She looked up into his eyes and he lowered his head. She knew she should pull away but she didn't know if she could.

* * *

Authors Note: So will Jacie cheat and if she does is there a chance for them. More about Chris in the next chapter. Oh and does anyone know what colour Wyatt's eyes are?


	4. Chapter 4 Making Moves

**Always There.**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 1.

Thanks for the reviews and the answer to my question

* * *

**Chapter 4: Making Moves.**

She looked up into his eyes and he lowered his head. She knew she should pull away but she didn't know if she could. As his lips brushed hers, they both heard the familiar sound of tinkling orbs and pulled away. Chris and Kaila appeared before them.

"Hi guys," said Chris grinning.

"Uh hi. I better get going. Got stuff to do. Bye guys," said Jacie and she practically ran out of the room.

"What's the matter with her?" asked Chris addressing his brother. Wyatt just shrugged and looked away. He couldn't believe he had been going to kiss her. She had a boyfriend for god's sake and he didn't want to be the other man.

"I think I will go have a chat with my room mate. Thanks for a great evening Chris. See you later Wyatt," she said smiling at them both and left. Chris turned to look at his older brother.

"You two looked awful close when we orbed in big brother," said Chris with a grin. Wyatt ignored the comment and began to orb away.

"Wait," yelled Chris but he couldn't grab his arm in time. Chris orbed after his big brother.

"Jace what's going on?" asked Kaila walking into her room.

"Nothing. I just almost cheated on my boyfriend," came a reply from the bathroom. Jacie walked out looking sad.

"Oh," was all Kaila could respond with.

"Yep and you know what the worst part was," she continued sitting down on the bed.

"No what?" asked Kaila sitting beside her.

"I don't feel even the slightest bit guilty. Hell I could go back there now, finish what we started, and not feel an ounce of guilt. How awful am I?"

"Not awful at all. You just now know that it is time to end things with Ryan.""I know. I have to admit I am not looking forward to this."

"Want me to come with you?"

"Nah I will be ok. I think I will do it now before I bottle out of it," she said and orbed away. Kaila headed back to her own room thinking about Chris. They had been on three dates but nothing had actually happened between them. She was beginning to wonder if there was any future for them. They hadn't even kissed.

* * *

Chris reappeared in the attic beside Wyatt who was searching through the book.

"That was a quick exit bro. got something to hide?" asked Chris grinning.

"Nope just looking for a demon," replied Wyatt and he resumed his flicking.

"What demon?" asked Chris suddenly concerned.

"The demon well demons that attacked me and Jacie earlier."

"You were attacked?"

"Yep. There were five demons and a dark lighter. I'm not sure if he was with them or just took advantage of the situation."

"Did either of you get hurt?" asked Chris joining Wyatt by the book.

"Yeah Jacie was hit by a dark lighter arrow but I healed her. Found them. They are Troom demons. Low-level demons that have a unique sense of smell. They use their noses to hunt down weak witches and demons," explained Wyatt.

"Bet they didn't expect to meet the twice blessed one. You aint exactly weak and neither is Jacie," replied Chris.

"Will you stop referring to me as that or I will start calling you neurotic none twice blessed," grumbled Wyatt.

"Ok I will try," replied Chris with a grin.

"So how is it going with you and Kaila then?" asked Wyatt changing the subject. He knew Chris was itching to find out what had gone on with him and Jacie when he had orbed in on them.

"Ok I guess," replied Chris looking out of the window.

"That good huh."

"No it's great but after what happened with her ex I don't want to rush things."

"Chris. You two have been out on tons of dates if she didn't like you. You would know by now," said Wyatt. Chris often turned to his big brother for advice about girls, as Wyatt seemed to have no trouble attracting them. He just seemed to be picking the wrong ones lately.

"Yeah. I just don't want to get a slap that's all," he replied grinning.

"Chris the girl is a witch. You are more likely to be thrown across the room," laughed Wyatt and Chris joined in. Piper and Leo stood at the door smiling. After Chris had told them about his original future they had been worried, he would never be able to forgive Wyatt for everything that happened. They didn't need to worry though as Wyatt and Chris were best friends and loved each other. Leo wrapped his arms round his wife and laughed as Melinda gagged behind them. She walked past them and into the attic.

"Oh hi. Do I know you," she said to her two brothers.

"No I don't think we have met. I'm Wyatt and this is Chris," he said grinning at her.

"Oh nice to meet you," she replied and then grinned. Wyatt walked over and hugged her.

"So how is my baby sister then?" he asked wrapping his arm around her.

"Wy I'm twenty not two," she said glaring at him.

"Mellie. It doesn't matter how old you get, you will always be our baby sister. Same as Chris will always be mom's peanut," said Wyatt and ducked as Chris threw a cushion at his head.

"And Wyatt will always be a twice blessed pain in the ass," added Chris.

"Language Chris," said Piper laughing from the doorway then she and Leo left.

* * *

That following evening Chris took Kaila back up to Golden Gate Bridge.

"I'm hoping you won't collapse on me this time," he said as they sat down.

"I don't think so," she replied and smiled at him. He had the most amazing green eyes that turned grey when he was angry. Right now, they were a bright green and full of life.

"Did Jacie tell you what happened between her and Wyatt last night?" asked Chris.

"Yeah. Apparently they almost kissed but we orbed in and stopped them."

"Ah no wonder he won't talk about it," said Chris grinning. He was going to wind his brother up later.

"Don't wind him up too much Chris and please don't say anything to Jace. She is upset enough about it as it is," pleaded Kaila.

"Why is she upset?"

"Because she almost cheated on Ryan. She may not love him anymore but she is not the type of girl to cheat."

"I hope she dumps him then."

"She will. In fact that's where she has gone now so be nice or I may be forced to throw you off this bridge."

"You wouldn't throw me off here would you?" he asked putting on his little boy lost face.

"For her I would," she said seriously and then smiled at his sad face.

"I'm hurt," he said pouting.

"You would do the same thing if it was Wyatt we were talking about and you know it."

"Yeah I guess but it still hurts," he said pouting once more. Before Kaila realized what she was doing, she had kissed his pouted lips. She moved back then looked away feeling really embarrassed. Chris turned her back round to face him and kissed her gently wrapping his arms around her. She moved in closer and the kiss became more passionate. When they both pulled apart, they were breathless.

"That was," said Chris unsure how to finish his sentence.

"Uh huh," replied Kaila thinking the same thing. It was dark now and they needed to head back.

"We better head back," said Kaila.

"Yeah I guess so," replied Chris.

"Your place or mine," said Kaila with a cheeky grin.

"Mine Wyatt is staying at his mates tonight," said Chris returning the grin and Kaila walked into his arms and they orbed away.

* * *

Kaila awoke the next morning to find herself lying in Chris' arms. She looked up and saw he was fast asleep. She moved away gently and stood up. She grabbed one of his shirts and headed to the kitchen.

Chris awoke a little later to the smell of bacon. His mouth watered and he knew it wasn't Wyatt cooking. He pulled on his jeans and strolled out into the kitchen. He paused in the doorway and watched the scene before him. The sight of Kaila in his shirt was breathtaking. She turned and saw him staring.

"Hey you," she said grinning.

"Hi," said Chris walking up to her. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"Euu gross," said a voice from the doorway.

"Get lost Wyatt," said Chris and he orbed them back into his bedroom. They could still hear Wyatt laughing.

"Now where were we," said Chris grinning.

"I think we were here," replied Kaila as she pushed him down onto the bed.

Wyatt meanwhile decided to go and speak to Jacie when Teegan crossed his path.

"Hey Wyatt. How are you?" she asked smiling at him.

"Oh hi Teegan. I'm good thanks how are you," he replied.

"Fine," she purred. "So what you up to then?"

"Going to see Jacie."

"Oh didn't you hear. She has gone to see her boyfriend in New York."

"Oh has she," he said trying not to sound disappointed.

"Yeah apparently she was really missing him."

Wyatt was angry now. He guessed that what had almost happened the other night must have been a mistake to her. Teegan grinned at him and walked off. Wyatt stalked down the corridor and headed to P3.

* * *

Later that evening he had calmed down a little and was on his way home. As he reached his apartment, he saw Jacie then about to enter hers. He walked up calmly behind her. She turned and saw him.

"Hey Wyatt," she said smiling at him.

"Hi," he said with a hint of anger.

"What's the matter Wyatt?" she asked confused by his anger.

"Have you had a good day with your boyfriend?" he asked glaring at her.

"Not really," she replied honestly. In fact, it had been one of the worst days of her life and she really didn't want to talk about it.

"Ah didn't Ryan want to see you," he said sarcastically.

"Wyatt, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that you were ready to kiss me last night and the next day you are all over your ex boyfriend."

"What. I went to break up with him. After nearly kissing you. I realized that I obviously didn't love him so I did the right thing."

"I'm sorry Jace. I didn't mean to have a go at you," he said.

"It's ok. I should have told you. Look I didn't break up with him to be with you. I need some time alone to work through things before I start dating again. I hope you understand."

"I guess so," he replied sadly.

"Wyatt you are a good guy and there are so many better women out there for you."

"Maybe. But hey we're still friends though right," he said. If he couldn't be with her then he at least wanted her as a friend.

"Of course we are," she said and smiled. As she turned away, Wyatt caught sight of a bruise across her face. Her hair had previously hid it. He approached her and gently swept the hair away to reveal the deep bruise above her eye.

"How did you get that?" he asked.

"I walked into a door," she replied and stepped back. Wyatt could tell she was lying. He looked over her to see if she had anymore and she unconsciously rubbed her arm. Wyatt pulled her hand away and lifted her sleeve to reveal more bruising. It was the same on her other wrist.

"What happened Jacie?" he asked again.

"Nothing I just fell."

"Let me heal you then," he said knowing she was still lying she hadn't fell or if she had, she had been pushed.

"No it's fine," she said and went to enter her apartment. Wyatt laid his hand on her shoulder and orbed them away.

* * *

Authors Note: So where has Wyatt taken Jacie and how did she really get those bruises. My laptop is being sent off to be repaired so it may be a little while before the next update but I promise there will be one.


	5. Chapter 5 Maybe Demon

**Always There.**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 1.

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry it has taken me so long to update but I only just have my laptop back.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Maybe Demon **

Wyatt laid his hand on her shoulder and orbed them away.

They reappeared in the attic at the manor. Wyatt waved his hand gently and crystals surrounded the attic. Jacie tried to orb away but couldn't. She turned angrily to Wyatt.

"Why can't I orb out of here?" she asked.

"Because there are crystals around the room preventing orbing in or out," he explained.

"Why are you doing this?"

"We have to talk and this is the only way to get you to do that."

"We have nothing to talk about," she stated angrily and walked away from him to gaze out of the window.

"How did you get those marks?" he asked approaching her carefully.

"I told you I fell."

"Yeah and I don't believe that for one second. Who hit you Jace? Was it your ex boyfriend?" he asked but got no reply.

"Jacie talk to me please," he pleaded and he gently turned her around to face him. He could see the tears forming in her eyes and he longed to pull her into his arms.

"Did Ryan do this?" he asked once more. Jacie gazed into his deep blue eyes and nodded.

"Oh honey. I am so sorry," he said and pulled her into his arms. Safe in his arms Jacie finally allowed the tears to fall. Once she had calmed down a little, he guided her over to the couch. Piper and Leo walked in.

"What's going on son?" asked Leo seeing the distress in Jacie's eyes.

"Jacie's boyfriend beat her for breaking up with him," said Wyatt disgust dripping from his voice.

"Oh my god. Are you ok?" asked Piper approaching her. Jacie looked up and nodded.

"Don't lie. I haven't healed you yet," said Wyatt smiling. This time she smiled back. He placed his hand over her head and healed the bruise above her eye. He then healed the ones on her lower arms.

"Anymore?" he asked and she pointed at her shoulder so he healed that one too.

"Have you told the police?" asked Leo.

"No. Ryan's whole family are lawyers. The case wouldn't even make it to court and if by some miracle, it did. They would destroy me. I would rather just forget it ever happened," she said looking over at Piper and Leo.

"If I ever see him. He's a dead man," said Wyatt angrily standing up.

"He is not a demon. You can't just vanquish him," said Jacie.

"Pity," replied Wyatt walking over to the book. Leo and Piper could both see Wyatt was still angry and they walked over to him.

"Son. Jacie is right. You can't kill a human even if he is a jerk," said Leo placing his hand on Wyatt's shoulder.

"I know. It's just not fair that's all."

"Life never is," added his mom. She and her sisters had learnt that a long time ago. Wyatt smiled and hugged both his parents.

"I know all that. I guess I just feel a little responsible that's all," he said moving away from them slightly.

"What do you mean son?" asked his dad.

"How is this your fault Wyatt?" asked Jacie walking over to them.

"Well if we hadn't of almost kissed then you wouldn't have dumped him in the first place," he explained.

"You never forced me Wyatt. I was just as willing as you were. If anyone is to blame for all of this, it's I. I was the one who cheated not you," she replied and turned away from them all to stare out of the window. Wyatt walked up to her and gently turned her round to face him, his hands still resting on her shoulders. She raised her head and gazed into his deep blue eyes.

"You are not to blame for this Jacie. Nothing you could ever do could warrant being beaten like that."

"I guess not," she conceded and smiled up at him. "Thanks."

"No problem. I guess we should head back then."

"Yeah," she replied unconvincingly.

"You can always stay here tonight, if you don't fancy going back home," suggested Piper smiling at the young woman. She could see how scared she was.

"Thanks mom," said Wyatt. He had noticed the same thing.

"What about Kaila?" queried Jacie. She didn't want to leave her friend alone there in case Ryan turned up.

"I'm sure Chris will look after her but we had better warn them just in case," said Wyatt. Jacie smiled and nodded at him.

"Well they are probably together. Chris!" yelled Wyatt.

A couple of minutes passed before Chris and Kaila orbed in.

"Hey guys. What's up?" asked Chris.

"Hey you're back. How did it go with Ryan?" asked Kaila smiling at her best friend.

"Not too great," replied Jacie and she unconsciously moved closer to Wyatt.

"What do you mean? He didn't hurt you did he?" asked Kaila suddenly concerned.

"Yes. He gave her a beating for dumping him," said Wyatt angrily.

"If I get my hands on him. He is so dead," said Kaila angrily. She then turned to her friend. "You ok?"

"Yeah Wyatt healed me and like I told him. He isn't a demon so you can't vanquish him," said Jacie sternly.

"No but I could hold him and Wyatt could give him a little beating of his own and then we could swap," said Kaila with a grin.

"Yeah and then get arrested for it," replied Jacie.

"Couldn't we just pretend he was a demon?" suggested Wyatt.

"Maybe he is a demon," said Kaila.

"What?" asked Jacie.

"Well. You have never been able to get a reading off him using your empathic abilities," explained Kaila.

"Never?" questioned Chris.

"No. He always said it was because his mom was an empath and she gave him a blocking potion as a child."

"That could have been a lie. Some demons have the ability to block empaths," said Chris. He had a great knowledge of demons thanks to all the time he had spent studying the book.

"Is there any way to find out if he is a demon?" asked Jacie.

"Well there are some spells you can use but that would mean facing Ryan again. I get the feeling Jacie doesn't want to do that," said Piper joining the conference around the book.

"Not really," she replied and shivered slightly. Out of instinct rather then rational thought Wyatt placed his arm around her. He was surprised and happy when she didn't shirk him off.

"Well we could protect your apartment with crystals then at least if he is a demon he couldn't enter. If he isn't the crystals would still warn you he was there," added Leo.

"That sounds good," replied Jacie and Kaila nodded.

"Wyatt and Jacie are staying here tonight. Did you want to stay as well?" Piper asked Kaila. She turned to look at her best friend and could see she was still a little scared.

"If it won't put you out Mrs Halliwell."

"Of course not and please call me Piper. As it is the tidiest, you girls can sleep in Wyatt's room. You two can bunk in your old room Chris."

"Thanks a lot," replied Jacie smiling again. Wyatt still had his arm round her and it felt nice.

"Have you guys eaten yet?" asked Leo.

"We have," replied Chris as he wrapped his arms round Kaila. She smiled up at him. Piper and Leo both grinned at each other. It was great to see Chris so happy.

"I'm not hungry thank you," admitted Jacie. After what had happened today, the thought of food made her sick.

"Are you sure I can soon whip you up a sandwich or something," asked Wyatt concerned that she still looked a little pale.

"She doesn't need food poisoning Wy," joked Chris.

"You think I'm letting you loose in my kitchen again," said his mother crossing her arms in a do not mess with me look.

"What are you trying to say? I'm a great cook," retorted Wyatt.

"Since when," laughed Leo.

"I take it Wyatt can't cook then," said Kaila grinning at him.

"Can't cook is an understatement," added Piper.

"Oh come on guys it was just one little fire."

"Just one little fire that almost burnt the whole house down," replied Chris.

"Ok maybe a big fire then but that was like two years ago. I haven't done it since."

"Yeah that's because mom won't let you in there."

"You know in light of this. I think I will pass on the sandwich," said Jacie grinning and they all laughed even Wyatt.

* * *

Jacie walked quietly down the stairs. She had finally given up trying to sleep. She strolled into the kitchen to make a drink and found Wyatt doing the same thing. She hovered at the door watching him. He was just wearing a pair of old sweat pants so she could see toned chest. He suddenly turned, caught her staring and grinned. Jacie blushed a little.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked still grinning.

"No. I take it you couldn't either," she replied sitting down on a chair.

"Nope want a mug of cocoa?"

"Yes please."

Wyatt made them both a cup and walked over to the table.

"Thanks," she said smiling at him before sipping her drink.

"You are safe here you know.""I know. There is just a lot running through my head right now.""Like what?"

"Ryan being a demon, our break up, him beating me, you," she said staring down into her cup.

"Me?" he queried suddenly really interested.

"Yeah. I know I told you I didn't break up with Ryan for you and well that was true to a certain degree but you were a pretty big factor in it all."

"Wow. Jacie I really like you, you know that but I'm not going to try and rush you into anything," he said standing up and placing his mug by the sink. Jacie did the same then turned to face him.

"Thanks. You really are a good guy Wyatt."

"Now I am."

"You're still struggling with what we saw in the vision aren't you?"

"Yeah. I cannot believe I was so evil and tried to hurt my little brother," he admitted then stared at the floor.

"Wyatt look at me," she said and he slowly raised his head.

"That wasn't you Wy. That was Gideon. He made you like that but you have to let it go or it will destroy you and everything Chris came back to save will be lost. You are not evil," she said.

They were locked in each other's gaze and before either one could break it Wyatt lowered his head to kiss her. Jacie suddenly Jacie shoved him away and he fell hard against the unit sinking to the floor. A fireball whizzed through the air where he had been standing. Jacie turned and with a flick of her wrist, she blew the demon up. She then walked over to Wyatt and held out her hand.

"Sorry for shoving you," she said smiling.

"Don't be you saved my life," he replied standing up. The others all came running in and saw the scorch marks.

"Please tell me that was a demon and not Wyatt," said Piper frowning.

"It was a demon," replied Wyatt and Jacie in unison. They both smiled when they realized what they had done.

"Are you both ok?" asked Leo and they both nodded.

"Then it's back to bed for us all," said Piper and they all headed upstairs.

Jacie laid thinking about how close she had come to kissing Wyatt again. It was as if they were jinxed or something. Maybe it was a sign that Wyatt wasn't whom she should be with. She soon fell asleep.

* * *

The next day and everyone was in the back yard of the apartment block chilling out. Kaila and Chris were curled up on a sun lounger dozing, Jacie was marking some homework and Wyatt was chatting to Addie. A flash of jealousy had gone through Jacie when they had started talking but she could hardly blame him for wanting to talk to someone. She wasn't talking to him as she was too busy grading.

Jacie groaned as she saw Teegan walk out with a young woman she didn't recognise.

"Hi guys," she said loudly waking Kaila up. Chris kept his eyes shut pretending he was still asleep. Teegan really annoyed him. Kaila smiled up at the brunette with Teegan and was suddenly launched into a painful vision. Chris opened his eyes to see if she was ok as Jacie and Wyatt ran over.

"What did you see?" asked Jacie quietly. Addie knew they were witches but Teegan didn't.

"Her," she said pointing at the young woman. Teegan was introducing her to Addie so she didn't see Kaila point.

"Who is she?" asked Wyatt.

"Bianca," she said softly and they all turned to Chris who was staring at the young woman.

* * *

Authors Note: So is this really Bianca from the original future and what does it mean for Chris and Kaila. Will Wyatt and Jacie ever get together?


	6. Chapter 6 Bianca

****

Always There

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1.

Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Bianca.**

"Who's Bianca?" asked Jacie.

"Your fiancée," said Kaila looking at Chris. He was still staring at Bianca. It really was her. The girl from his other life, the one he had been in love with and was going to marry until Wyatt had killed her.

"You have a fiancée?" asked Jacie.

"I did in my other life," he said finally looking at the others. Kaila had stood up now, they watched as Teegan and the young woman walked over.

"Everyone this is Bianca. Bianca this is Wyatt, Chris, Jacie and Kaila," introduced Teegan. They all managed a smile. Bianca grinned at Chris and he grinned back. Kaila felt her heart sink and knew she was probably going to lose Chris to her. Jacie walked over and wrapped her arm around Kaila.

"Don't write him off just yet mate," she said knowing exactly what her friend was worried about.

"Yeah. I had better get off to work. I promised Piper I would do a shift at Charmed tonight," she said shrugging the arm off and walked over to where Chris stood chatting to Bianca.

"I'm going to head off now Chris. It was nice to meet you Bianca," she said and started to walk off. Chris caught her hand in his causing her to stop.

"I'll walk you over honey. See you later guys," he called and they walked off. Jacie watched as Chris let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist. She glanced over at Wyatt who stood beside her.

"You're worried aren't you?" he said moving a little closer.

"A little. I don't know what she saw in her vision but whatever it was it really shook her up."

"Chris would be an idiot to ruin the great thing he has with Kaila for some girl he barely knows."

"Yeah but he can remember all his past life and I get the feeling she meant a lot to him. Those feelings may resurface."

"I never thought of it like that. I will have a word with him later and see what I can find out," he said.

"Thanks Wyatt," she replied smiling at him.

* * *

Chris waited until they were out of sight of the others and turned to Kaila.

"What did you see in your vision?" he asked. Kaila stopped walking and turned to face him.

"You and Bianca together. It was like seeing your whole relationship playing out in front of me," she paused for a second. "I saw her die too. I'm sorry," she added.

"It's ok. I have memories of her but I don't feel as if they are connected to me. It's kind of weird.""Does Wyatt know any of this?"

"No. He is still struggling to deal with the fact that he was evil. This might push him over the edge."

"You will have to tell him something Chris. You know he is going to question you about this."

"I know but what do I say?"

"Just tell him about her and that she died but don't say how."

"Yeah. We had better get going or you will be late," he said and they began walking again.

They soon arrived outside Charmed. Chris turned her to face him and he could see the worry in her eyes.

"It's you I want beautiful not her," he said and pulled her into his arms. He lowered his head and kissed her gently. She wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss. They eventually broke apart.

"Sure you don't want to call a sickie," said Chris grinning.

"Well I would but your mom has just seen me so I don't think she would believe it somehow," she replied grinning back.

"Well why don't you pass out into my arms in front of her."

"Yeah she wouldn't believe it. Sorry babe but I had better get on. I'll see you at P3 later."

"Ok then. Don't let mom work you too hard," he replied and gave her a deep lingering kiss. Kaila grinned and walked inside. She was feeling better now. Maybe Chris wouldn't want to go off with Bianca.

* * *

Chris headed back to his apartment and found Wyatt there alone.

"Hey bro. I thought you would be downstairs with the others," he said.

"Nah fancied some peace and quiet," replied Wyatt.

"Oh I see or was it that Jacie left and you didn't want to be chatted up by Teegan any longer."

"Yeah that too," admitted Wyatt. He liked Teegan but she was a bit full on for his liking.

"So when you going to ask her out on a date then?"

"What Teegan. Uh never."

"No Jacie dumbass."

"Oh. I don't know yet. She has only just broken up with her boyfriend. So who is this Bianca then?" asked Wyatt smoothly changing the subject.

"A witch I met in the original timeline. She actually helped me travel back in time then she changed sides on me. She came to the past to stop me and take me back to the future. She succeeded but then ended up helping me to escape back again," he said and Wyatt saw a pained look cross his eyes.

"She died didn't she?"

"Yeah but at least she is alive and well in this timeline so that is good."

"She must have meant a lot to you. I mean you were engaged to her," said Wyatt sitting down on the couch beside Chris.

"She did and looking at her earlier sent a few of those feelings back to me which scares me a little," he admitted.

"It's not surprising bro. You two were in love and getting married of course, some of the feelings would come back. It's just what you do about them that counts," said Wyatt wisely. It always surprised Chris at how insightful Wyatt could be.

"I'm going to do nothing about them. I want to be with Kaila not her," he said and knew he meant it.

"Honestly I prefer Kaila to her anyway," said Wyatt and he grinned.

* * *

The gang were all at P3 now apart from Kaila who hadn't finished yet. Melinda had joined them along with Paige's three children Henry Jr, Patience and Payton. Teegan had been flirting outrageously with Wyatt all night and Jacie had to admit she was jealous. Wyatt seemed to be enjoying it as well. She was so fed up that she went up to the bar to join Melinda, Patience and Payton.

"Hi Jacie. You sick of watching Teegan's lame attempts to seduce Wyatt as well?" asked Mel grinning. She had inherited her aunt's empathic powers and she knew that Jacie was jealous.

"Yeah it is a bit much," added Patience.

"A bit much it's gross," said Payton. She had inherited her mom's sarcastic sense of humour.

Jacie had remained silent.

"You ok Jacie?" asked Mel.

"Yeah fine. So where is this new guy of yours?" she asked smiling and turning her back to Wyatt and Teegan.

"He's over there," she replied pointing to a man walking over.

"Nice," commented Payton as he approached them.

"Hi sweetie," he said to Mel and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Hey Jasen," she replied smiling up at him.

"So who are these beautiful ladies then?" he asked leering at the others.

"These are my cousins Payton and Patience and this is Jacie a friend of my brother Wyatt. He is the blond guy being mauled to death by that girl and the guy in the corner is my other brother Chris," explained Mel still grinning. Jacie could see that Mel was besotted with this guy and she hoped that he was actually a good guy.

Chris glanced up to see Kaila approaching and he grinned. He got up and walked over to her. Bianca sat watching the two hug and kiss. She frowned at them both. She really liked this guy Chris and she had a feeling she knew him from somewhere. She had no idea what he was doing with Kaila though. She was so plain and boring.

Melinda was so happy to have Jasen that she wanted to set Wyatt and Jacie up. She knew they both liked each other and were just being idiots. It was time to give them some help. She wished her cousin Pattie was here. She was half cupid and was great at getting people together but tonight it was down to her. If only she could get Teegan away long enough for Jacie to move in. She suddenly hit upon a great idea and went to find Henry.

Wyatt glanced over at Jacie who had rejoined them. He wanted to be sitting beside her but he was stuck with Teegan and no idea how to get rid of her. Henry came strolling over.

"Would you like to dance Teegan?" he asked politely.

"Uh well I was going to dance with Wyatt," she replied not wanting to leave his side.

"Oh go on. We can dance later," said Wyatt praying she would go.

"Go on then," said Teegan and she walked off with Henry. Melinda got Wyatt's attention and then gestured at Jacie and then at the dance floor. Wyatt got the hint and held out his hand to Jacie.

"As I am free for a bit, would you like to dance?"

"I would love to thanks," she said standing up and walking off with him.

At Mel's request the DJ slowed things down a little giving Wyatt the chance to hold Jacie. There was still a pretty big gap between them and neither was looking at the other. Mel gave a sigh and dragged Jasen on to the dance floor. They moved in close to the couple and Mel deliberately bumped into them causing Jacie to fall against Wyatt's chest. He wrapped his arms tighter around her as she gazed up into his deep blue eyes. He gently lowered his head to kiss her and she knew there was no reason not to this time. Just as his lips brushed hers. Teegan forced them apart.

"It's my turn for a dance now Wyatt," she said and dragged him away. Jacie watched as they walked off. She could still smell his aftershave and feel his arms around her. She walked back to the table where the others were. Kaila gave her a sympathetic grin. Jacie just stared down into her drink.

Wyatt meanwhile was furious that Teegan had dragged him away but he danced with her in the hope she would leave him alone. Luckily, it was a fast number so he didn't have to hold her close. As soon as the song finished he stalked back to the table. He looked down at Jacie and knew he had to make a move or he could lose her forever. Luckily, for him Teegan was chatting to Bianca and not looking over so he took his chance.

"Jacie," he said softly and she looked up at him. He took her hand and pulled her upright. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her before she or anyone else could interrupt. Jacie felt herself melt into his arms, as the kiss got deeper. It had never felt like this with Ryan so she drew her arms up and around his neck to pull him closer. They broke apart to cheering and Jacie laid her head on his shoulder smiling. Mel grinned at them both. Looks like Patti wasn't the only one who could make love happen. Everyone was happy except for two people who sat at the bar watching.

"I can't believe he chose her over me," said Teegan angrily.

"He is an idiot," replied Bianca.

"You think you can break Kaila and Chris up?" asked Teegan.

"No problems there. He already likes me and she will be easy to break. He will be mine. I can guarantee it," she said watching as Kaila and Chris kissed.

* * *

Authors Note: Yay Wyatt and Jacie finally kissed. About time right. So can Bianca break Chris and Kaila up?


	7. Chapter 7 Operation Breakup

**Always There**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 1

Thanks for the reviews. Glad you are all enjoying it.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Operation Break-up**

Wyatt being the gentleman that he was walked Jacie home, kissed her goodnight and went to his own apartment.

"Didn't think you would be home tonight," said Chris grinning.

"Well unlike you little brother. I like to take things a little slower," replied Wyatt. He didn't want to rush things with Jacie yet.

"Yeah sure. I bet she kicked you out on your butt," laughed Chris as Wyatt threw a cushion at him.

"Whatever Chris," said Wyatt and he headed into his room. He was taking things slowly with Jacie after what had happened with her ex.

Across the hall in another apartment Jacie sat on the couch thinking. She couldn't believe that Wyatt had finally kissed her. Every other time he had tried someone had interrupted them but it had been worth the wait. A voice distracted her from her thoughts.

"Where's lover boy?" asked Kaila walking in.

"In bed asleep I should think," she replied.

"Everything is ok between you two now though right?"

"Yeah I think so well to be honest I'm not sure. He was a real gentleman and walked me home and kissed me goodnight," she paused for a second and Kaila interrupted her before she could say more.

"But you are worried that nothing else will happen. That maybe it was just a kiss well two kisses."

"Yeah I am. I'm not saying he should have jumped on me but he didn't even make any plans to see me again. Maybe it was just a kiss," said Jacie staring at a hole in her carpet. Kaila sat down beside her friend and placed her arm around her.

"He wants more and you know that. Hell he has fancied you since he arrived here so just give him a chance ok."

"Thanks Kai. You're the best," said Jacie hugging her.

"Yeah I know. Now get some sleep," she said and left the room. Jacie curled up on her bed and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Chris awoke the next morning and heard Wyatt whistling in the kitchen. He could tell that his big brother was happy and it made him smile. He had been really worried about him after Wyatt had found out about the original timeline. It must have been awful for Wyatt to know he had been so evil. Chris was glad that Wyatt didn't know the full extent of what he had done or it probably would have killed him. He got dressed and headed out of his room to be greeted by the smell of food. Chris was shocked if Wyatt was in the kitchen normally all you could smell was burning. He entered the kitchen.

"Hey bro," said Wyatt without turning round.

"Hi Wy. Are you ok?" asked Chris as he studied the plates of bacon and eggs on the table.

"Yeah why?"

"You're cooking and it still looks like food," joked Chris.

"I can actually cook Chris. Well the basics anyway. Well most of the time," replied Wyatt as a piece of burnt toast popped up. Chris grinned and sat down.

"So what you up to today then bro?" asked Chris munching on some non-burnt toast.

"Open day at Magic School and dad has roped me into giving some tours to kids from the Prep," explained Wyatt joining him at the table with two steaming cups of coffee.

"The Prep?" questioned Chris.

"Yeah it's a place magical kids with mortal parents can go to. It gives them an idea of what Magic School will be like and helps to prepare them for it."

"Oh I see. That's a pretty good idea actually."

"It was Aunt Paige's actually."

"Well have a fun day then. I have to get to Charmed as I'm head chef today," said Chris and he grabbed another piece of toast before orbing out.

Wyatt wasn't looking forward to today. He hated these open days and he would no doubt have to do a tour with some boring old teacher from the Prep. Last time the woman had moaned the whole way round about how big the place was and how tired she was. He was tempted to call his dad and tell him he was sick but he knew he wouldn't get away with it. He finished his breakfast and headed off.

* * *

Wyatt arrived at Magic School and located his father.

"Hello son. Are you ready for this?" asked Leo already knowing the answer.

"Oh yeah. Can't wait," replied Wyatt sarcastically.

"I think you will be in for a pleasant surprise," said Leo grinning. Wyatt gave him a suspicious look. Leo just grinned and walked off. He came back over with a group of people still grinning.

"This is my son Wyatt Halliwell. He will be taking you on a tour of the School," explained Leo. He then turned to Wyatt.

"The teacher from the Prep will be along in just a sec. Have fun son," said Leo and he walked off. Leo watched him walk off then turned to the group before him.

"Hi everyone. As soon as your teacher gets here, we will make a move. Any questions before we start?"

"I do. What lessons do you teach," asked a sweet female voice that Wyatt recognised. He turned round to see Jacie standing before him.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" he asked quietly.

"I work at the Prep. Didn't I ever tell you that," she replied grinning. Wyatt shook his head still surprised to see her there.

"Shall we get going then guys," said Jacie turning back to their group. They all smiled at her and followed her and Wyatt.

"So what lessons do you teach then Miss Bolton?" asked Wyatt smiling at her. He could now see why his dad had been grinning so much earlier.

"I teach spell making and I'm also the counsellor there as well. What about you Mr Halliwell," she replied.

"I teach potion making, defence against magic and Magical training."

"Magical Training. What is that?" asked one of the parents.

"Wyatt this is Mrs Samuels, Jordan's mom," explained Jacie laying her hand on the shoulder of a young lad.

"Magical Training is teaching your child how to use and harness their powers to the best of their ability," explained Wyatt. They moved on further and Wyatt told them all about Magic School.

The tour was soon completed and all questions had been answered. Wyatt watched as a young girl ran up to Jacie.

"Hi Jacie," she said smiling.

"Hey Megan. It's good to see you. How are you getting on?" asked Jacie hugging the young girl.

"Great. This place is so cool and look what I can do now," she said and held out her hand. An apple appeared on it.

"That's great honey. I told you, you would get it."

"All thanks to you Jacie. You were right about this being the best place for Megan," said an older woman walking up.

"Just doing my job Mrs Hansen. I'm just glad she is getting on ok and I am still here if you need me Meg. You know how to reach me."

"Thanks Jacie. Bye," she said and walked off with her mom. Jacie walked back over to Wyatt.

"Someone made an impression," he said smiling.

"Yeah being an Empath helps but sometimes it's just listening that these kids need."

"Yeah. So what do you have planned for tonight then?" he asked.

"Um nothing why?" she replied nervously.

"Would you like to go out to dinner?" he asked.

"I would love to," she replied grinning.

"Ok. Well I will pick you up at seven then. I better get off to class," he said and kissed her on the cheek. Jacie grinned and then walked off.

* * *

Bianca walked into Charmed and searched for Chris. She knew he was about to finish and would be heading home. She also knew that Kaila was still at work so she wouldn't be a problem. She watched as Chris said goodbye and headed to the door.

"Hey Chris," she said as he approached her.

"Uh hi Bianca," he replied. He felt a bit unsure around her.

"I was just on my way home and saw you were leaving. I thought we could walk home together and get to know each other more," she said smiling.

"Um sure ok then," replied Chris and they walked off together.

As they strolled off Chris never noticed Kaila walk around the corner. She saw them walk off and knew it wasn't a good sign. She was about to go after them when Piper called to her.

"Can I have a word Kaila?" she asked.

"Sure what is it," she replied watching as Chris and Bianca disappeared from sight.

"It's Wyatt's birthday soon and I have planned a little surprise party stroke dinner for him," she explained.

"Oh sounds cool. What do you need my help for?"

"Well I need someone to keep him busy so we can arrange everything."

"Why don't you ask Jacie?"

"Well for one I don't have her number and two I wasn't sure how those two were getting along," said Piper looking away.

"Oh I see well they are getting on very well so I'm sure she can come up with something to keep him occupied for you," replied Kaila grinning.

"Yeah I don't want to know how thanks," said Piper grinning.

"Just let me know the details and I will pass them on. Here's the no for our apartment and my cell. I better get going I have to call in and see a client," said Kaila and she walked off. Piper smiled and turned back to her restaurant. She was happy that both of her son's had met someone especially as both girls seemed really nice.

* * *

Jacie heard the knock and quickly pulled on her sandals. She walked over and opened the door to see Wyatt leaning against the doorframe. He looked gorgeous.

"Wow," he said grinning. She looked absolutely stunning.

"Thanks you look great too," she replied smiling.

"Shall we go then?" he asked and held out his hand. Jacie smiled at him then took her hand and he orbed them away.

They reappeared in the alley behind Charmed. Wyatt put his arm round Jacie and guided her into the restaurant. Piper was still there so she came over.

"Hi guys," she said smiling.

"Hi mom," said Wyatt and he hugged her. She sat them down and they both looked at the menu.

"Well I will leave you two to it then," she said.

"Thanks Piper," said Jacie smiling.

A waitress appeared and took their order. Wyatt couldn't keep his eyes off the beautiful girl sitting opposite him. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look?" he asked.

"You might have mentioned it," she replied blushing a little.

"So tell me about your dad then?"

"He is great. He has pretty much raised me since birth and then when I was 17 dad took on Kaila as well," she explained.

"What happened to your mom?" he asked.

"She left when I was two. She couldn't handle being a mom."

"I'm sorry. Where is she now?"

"Around. I see her now and then but to her I am just a problem she chooses to ignore. Nothing I do is ever good enough for her," she said and Wyatt could tell that this upset her.

"I can't believe anyone could be so cruel about their own child," said Wyatt.

"It doesn't matter. I had dad and he was brilliant."

"I spoke to my dad earlier and he told me he always got on really well with your father."

"Yes apparently they both died in the war and became friends when they were made whitelighters."

"It's kind of strange to think how old they both really are."

"Yeah I know what you mean. Kaila has always referred to him as Gramps."

"So you two have been best friends a long time then?"

"Yeah since we were both really little. Dad really helped her dad when his wife died and then did it all over again for Kai when he died. Her dad was great he was an uncle to me," she said and Wyatt saw the tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said and took her hand.

"It's ok. Kaila suffered more then I did and I think it made me even closer to my dad. Are you close to your dad?" she asked placing her other hand over his.

"Yeah although I think he is closer to Chris then me. We have always had a great relationship though," he replied. They had finished their meal and were now eating dessert.

"Your whole family seem really close."

"We are. I mean we fight like normally families but when times are hard we stick together.""Yeah I know what you mean. Me, Dad and Kai are like that. Dad wants to meet you by the way," she said and Wyatt sat back in his chair pulling his hand back looking worried.

"I'm not sure I want to meet him," he admitted.

"He is really nice honest," she said.

"Yeah but will he be nice to the man who is seeing his little girl?" asked Wyatt. He could remember how his dad had reacted the first time his sister bought home a guy.

"You're a good guy Wyatt. He will like you. He knows you won't hurt me and that you make me happy. That's all that matters to him," she said taking hold of his hands.

"I make you happy?" he asked they had only known each other a short time and had been dating even less time.

"Yeah I know it sounds crazy but when I am with you I feel safe and it feels right somehow. It never felt like that with Ryan," she said.

"I know exactly what you mean Jace and I feel the same," he said and stood up. He held his hand out to her and pulled her up.

"I really need to kiss you but I really can't do that in front of my mom and dad," he said and gestured to where they stood watching.

"Ok lets go back to mine then," she said and they left the restaurant.

* * *

Chris meanwhile had ended up spending the evening with Bianca. He had got to know her really well and he could understand why his other self had fallen for her. He was now walking her back to her apartment and trying to ignore the confused thoughts going through his head. At the door, Bianca turned to face him.

"Thanks for a great evening Chris. I had fun," she said smiling.

"Yeah me too," he admitted and before he could react she kissed him. Chris knew he should pull away but he couldn't and slowly his arms wound their way around his neck and he pulled her to him.

Kaila walked up the stairs and caught sight of her boyfriend kissing Bianca and felt her heart break. She had known this was going to happen eventually but it still hurt. She turned and ran off to her apartment tears blurring her vision. Chris pulled away sure, he had heard a noise but could see nothing. Bianca grinned and then went into her apartment. She had seen Kaila watching them and knew their relationship had just ended.

* * *

Authors Note: So are Chris and Kaila finished? What will the family have to say on the matter and will Wyatt enjoy his birthday surprise?


	8. Chapter 8 Happy Birthday Wyatt

**Always There.**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 1.

Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Happy Birthday Wyatt.**

Wyatt and Jacie were curled up on the couch together watching a film well Wyatt was watching it. Jacie had fallen asleep in his arms.

"Uh oh," she groaned waking up.

"What?" asked Wyatt looking down at her.

"Kaila is about to burst through that door and she isn't happy," said Jacie. She could sense her best friend's emotions already and Wyatt could tell it wasn't a good sign.

"I wonder what Chris has done," replied Wyatt guessing his brother was probably the cause.

"We're about to find out," replied Jacie as the door was flung open.

"I knew it would happen. I told you it would," she said quickly.

"Told me what honey?" asked Jacie moving over to her friend.

"I saw Chris he was kissing her," she said sinking down onto a chair.

"Oh honey. I'm sorry," said Jacie wrapping her arms around her. Wyatt stood up.

"I'm sorry about my brother Kaila," he said.

"It's not your fault Wyatt," she replied as the tears began to fall. Wyatt headed to the door determined to kick his brother's ass for hurting this girl. Jacie followed him out into the hallway.

"Call me tomorrow Wy," she said as he pulled her into his arms.

"Sure honey. I'll talk to Chris and find out what the hell is going on," he said and kissed her gently.

"Ok make sure he stays away tonight though as I can't guarantee she wont try and vanquish him," she said not wanting to move out of his arms.

"I will even if I have to chain him to a chair."

"I better go in. Goodnight Wyatt," she said and kissed him once more.

"Goodnight Jace," he replied and headed into his own apartment.

"Chris!" he yelled and his younger brother walked out of his room.

"Yeah Wy?" asked Chris nervously. He knew what he had done was wrong but he couldn't stop it.

"Had a good night?" he asked sarcastically. He was really annoyed that his brother could be so stupid.

"It was ok I guess," replied Chris watching as Wyatt sat down on the couch.

"Oh really. I wonder if Kaila would agree with that."

"You know don't you," he said looking at his older brother.

"Yes but more importantly so does Kaila."

"Oh god," said Chris sinking down onto a chair. He had always sworn he would never cheat on someone he cared about and he did care about Kaila a lot. He had never intended to kiss Bianca but it had just happened.

"I don't think oh god will cut it with Kaila," said Wyatt interrupting his thoughts.

"I better go see her, try and explain," said Chris standing up. Wyatt orbed in front of the door.

"Leave it for tonight Chris. She isn't ready to see you yet," he said placing his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I never meant to kiss her Wy. It just kind of happened," said Chris walking away from him. He felt awful about hurting Kaila.

"I think the question you need to ask yourself bro is which one you want. Either way Chris one is going to get hurt but you need to chose," said Wyatt. He was annoyed his brother had done something so stupid but he could tell he felt bad about it.

"You're right. I need to think," he said and orbed away. Wyatt headed off to his own room. The next few days were going to be interesting.

* * *

Jacie walked into Charmed and was relieved to see that Piper was already there.

"Hi Jacie what are you doing here?" she asked smiling at the young woman.

"Letting you know that Kaila won't be in today. She and Chris have some issues to work through," said Jacie.

"I take it they have had a fight," guessed Piper.

"Yeah you could say that. Will it make you short today without her?"

"Nah I think we can manage," replied Piper. She wondered what had happened between her youngest son and his girlfriend.

"Ok well I better get on with the shopping," she said.

"Have you got a minute Jacie?" asked Piper.

"Yeah sure what is it?" she asked sitting down at the counter.

"I don't know if Kaila told you or not but we are planning a party for his birthday in three days," explained Piper.

"Yeah she mentioned it. How are the plans going?"

"Not as well as I had hoped. Wyatt has so many friends and I don't think they will all fit into the house."

"Well why not hold it at P3. Then you could have a family dinner first if you wanted to," suggested Jacie. She really liked Wyatt's mom. She was much nicer then her own mom who wanted nothing to do with her.

"Yeah that's a great idea."

"I can even get you a band if you need one Piper."

"Really that would be good honey thanks. I hope you will join us for the dinner. I'm sure Wyatt would want you to be there," she said grinning.

"Um I would love too thanks a lot. I had better get on, as I have to be at the Prep in a couple of hours. Here's my cell phone number. Call me if you need any help with anything," said Jacie handing a card over and she left the restaurant.

* * *

Chris awoke feeling as if he hadn't been asleep at all. He got dressed and walked into the lounge. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door. He was tempted to ignore it in case it was Bianca but he went and opened it anyway. It was Kaila.

"Hey," he said stepping back so she could enter.

"Hey Chris," she replied walking into the lounge.

"Look about what happened. I'm really sorry Kaila. I never meant to do it."

"It's ok Chris I understand."

"You do?" he asked incredulously. How could she understand what had happened. He didn't even understand it.

"Yes. Chris I saw what you had with Bianca in the other timeline. You two were in love and set to get married. It was inevitable that some of those feelings would return," she said sitting down on a chair.

"Maybe but it still doesn't justify what I did."

"No but maybe it was meant to be."

"What do you mean Kaila?" he asked sitting down on the couch.

"I mean that maybe you and her are destined to be together. I can't stand in the way of that," she said and Chris could see the tears in her eyes.

"What are you saying Kaila?" he asked.

"I'm saying that I think it would be best if we split up Chris. You need to explore what you have with Bianca. She could be the one you are meant to spend the rest of your life with."

"Is this really what you want?" he asked not wanting to lose her but knowing she made sense.

"Honestly no but if I walk away now. It will hurt but I will get over you whereas if I stay you could break my heart and I may never get over that," she said a few stray tears fell down her cheeks. Chris felt awful and wished there was something he could do.

"I better go Chris. I should have been at Charmed hours ago. I'll see you around," she said and walked out of the door.

Chris sat staring at the door she had just walked out of. He stood up slowly and headed out of it. He walked down the stairs and knocked on a door. It opened to reveal Bianca.

"Hi Chris," she said grinning.

"Hey can I come in?" he asked and she smiled stepping back so he could enter.

"So what's up Chris?" she asked knowing exactly what he was doing there.

"Me and Kaila have broken up," he stated simply.

"Oh I'm sorry," she said not meaning a word of it.

"Yeah," he said and before he could say anymore, she kissed him. He soon wrapped his arms around her forgetting all about Kaila. All the memories of his previous life flooded in and he pulled her closer to him. She pulled away and guided him to her bedroom.

* * *

It was Wyatt's birthday and he was still none the wiser about the party. He had been told about the dinner though and was looking forward to it. He was also looking forward to spending some time with Jacie. She had spent most of the last couple of days either at work or with Kaila so he barely seen her. They had plans today though and he couldn't wait.

Jacie meanwhile was with Kaila, Piper, Phoebe and Paige. They were all at P3 discussing the party.

"Ok so you are going to keep Wyatt busy so we can decorate the club then bring him over to the manor at six for dinner," said Paige. Jacie nodded at her and smiled. She then looked over at Kaila who was frowning.

"Kai what's up?" she asked.

"Huh what oh nothing," she replied unconvincingly.

"Kai are you worried about tonight and seeing Bianca and Chris together?" she asked. It would be the first time they had seen Chris and Bianca out since they had started dating.

"A little. I'm more worried about this afternoon actually. There will be plenty at the party so I can avoid them there but whilst we are decorating it won't be so easy," she admitted. It was going to be hard seeing them together as she still had feelings for him.

"Look do you still have that client you wanted Wyatt to talk to?" asked her best friend.

"Yeah why?"

"Well why don't you keep Wyatt busy this afternoon by going to see your client. I will help the others decorate here instead."

"I can't do that Jace. You were really looking forward to seeing him later," she argued not wanting to ruin her friend's date.

"It's fine Kai. I will see Wyatt later and we can go out anytime," she replied and saw the sisters smile at her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she said emphatically. Phoebe grinned at them.

"She is telling the truth Kaila," she said.

"Thanks Phoebe," said Kaila.

"So it's settled then. Just make sure Wyatt is at the manor by six ok," said Piper. As Kaila nodded, they heard the familiar sound of orbs and changed the subject.

"So you will do a shift on Friday for me then," said Piper as Wyatt appeared.

"Of course I will Piper. Hey birthday boy," said Kaila.

"Hey guys," he said and walked up to Jacie.

"Happy Birthday," she said hugging him.

"Do I get a birthday kiss?" he asked cheekily. Jacie grinned and then kissed him on the cheek.

"Not quite what I had in mind," he said pouting.

"I think it was plenty good enough seen as your mom and aunts are in the room," said Jacie with a stern look as she moved out of his embrace. Paige and Phoebe both just laughed.

"Anyway. Wyatt I need your help this afternoon," said Kaila changing the subject again.

"I can't me and Jace have plans," he said wrapping his arms around her again.

"Yeah about that. I have to go into work sorry," she lied hoping he wouldn't see through her lie.

"You will be there tonight though won't you?" he asked feeling disappointed he couldn't spend the rest of the day with her.

"Of course I will."

"So as you are free could you meet a client of mine?" asked Kaila with a pleading look.

"Yeah but why me?" he asked confused.

"Well it's actually the son I need help with. He is the oldest and has a lot of responsibility on his shoulders. He is heir the family business and is struggling with the pressure. I thought you might be able to talk to him as you know what it's like to have a lot of pressure on your shoulders too," she said referring to his responsibilities as the twice blessed son of a Charmed One.

"Sure but I can't exactly tell him that can I."

"No but you know what it's like being the oldest and having others to look after as well as taking over this place one day. Please Wyatt, he's a really good kid," she begged.

"Alright I'll help. What time is the meeting?" he asked.

"Two pm and you are a star," she said hugging him.

"Yeah I know. Well I have papers to grade so I will meet you here later then," he said and kissed Jacie on the cheek before orbing off.

"Right let's get the party started," said Paige with a grin.

* * *

"Thanks for that Wyatt. You really got through to him," said Kaila as they walked out of the building.

"It was nothing. I know exactly how he feels," he replied honestly.

"Guess it must be hard living up to the name sometimes."

"Yeah it is but I deal with it."

"You do it really well Wy. Well I better get home," she said turning away.

"Aren't you coming to dinner tonight?" he asked. He was sure his mom had said that Kaila was invited.

"I don't really think Chris would want me there," she replied frowning.

"Hey it's my birthday not his. I would really like you to come and if it helps Bianca won't be there," he said turning her round to face him.

"Really?"

"Yeah mom said close friends and family only. They haven't met Bianca yet so mom thought it would be better to meet her another time. So come ok. I really want you to," he said smiling in a way that always got him what he wanted.

"Bet no girl has ever said no to that look," she joked.

"No but I get the feeling Jacie could," he replied.

"You're probably right there. Come on then before I change my mind," she said and he orbed them both away.

* * *

They orbed into the manor a short while later to find it covered in balloons and streamers.

"I'm thinking Aunt Paige decorated," he said to Kaila who just grinned at him.

"She sure did so you better appreciate it," said the woman in question.

"It looks great Aunt Paige thanks," he said and hugged her.

Piper and Leo walked out from the kitchen and paused staring at their son. He was dressed in a black shirt and trousers and just for a second they both had the image of evil Wyatt in their head. It soon disappeared though when they saw him smile at Jacie as she skirted around them and placed a plate on the table. They walked over and hugged him.

"Happy Birthday son," said Piper and she kissed his cheek. Leo ruffled his hair and repeated her comment.

"Thanks guys. This all looks great," he replied smiling at them both. They followed Jacie back into the kitchen. Wyatt had been about to go after them when suddenly he was hugged from behind.

"Happy Birthday big brother. Man are you old now," said his little sister.

"Cheers Mel," he replied and grinned at her. All of his cousins were soon hugging him and they all shouted various birthday messages at him. His Uncle Henry slapped him on the back as he walked past.

"I can't believe you are twenty six. I can still remember rocking you to sleep," gushed his aunt Phoebe. She had done this every year.

"Honey. Don't embarrass him. Happy birthday Wyatt," said Uncle Coop coming up behind his wife. Wyatt hugged them both.

"Thanks guys and you really need a new line Aunt Pheebs," he replied grinning. She slapped him on the arm and went off into the lounge with her husband.

Wyatt finally moved towards the kitchen intent on finding Jacie when suddenly she appeared before him.

"Happy Birthday Wy," she said hugging him.

"Thanks beautiful. So where's my birthday kiss then?" he asked pulling the same look he had to Kaila earlier.

Jacie grinned and orbed them up to his old room. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him gently. He pushed her down onto the bed and deepened the kiss. She rolled him over so he was underneath her.

"We have to go back down," she said reluctantly.

"Do we have to?" he asked kissing her neck.

"Fraid so," she replied and Wyatt stood up.

"Come on then," he said holding out his hand and they both orbed back downstairs.

Everyone was soon sat at the table enjoying the wonderful spread. There was a knock at the door. Melinda was closest so she got up to answer it. She walked back into the room with Bianca.

"Well isn't this cosy," said Bianca glaring at Kaila who was sat near Chris. Wyatt and Jacie glanced over at Chris who looked just as surprised to see her as them.

* * *

Authors Note: So will Bianca ruin Wyatt's birthday celebrations? Can Kaila get over Chris and does Chris really want to be with Bianca.


	9. Chapter 9 Frustrations

**Always There.**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 1.

Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

****

Chapter 9: Frustrations

Before anyone could react to Bianca's statement another figure entered the room.

"Hi everyone," he said.

"Hi dad."

"Hi Grandpa."

"Hi Victor."

"Happy birthday Wyatt," said Victor walking over to his oldest grandchild.

"Thanks Grandpa," said Wyatt hugging him.

"Sorry I was late. I got a little held up," apologised Victor.

"Eu Grandpa met a girl," yelled Mel and Pattie simultaneously.

"Go Grandpa," replied Chris grinning. He then got up and dragged Bianca out of the room.

"That's great dad," added Phoebe hugging her father. Victor grinned then turned to the young woman sitting beside his grandson.

"And who is this beautiful young lady?" asked Victor.

"Grandpa. This is my girlfriend Jacie," replied Wyatt smiling.

"It's nice to meet you Jacie," he said smiling.

"You too but please excuse me," she replied as she noticed Kaila had left the room. Jacie had seen her go into the kitchen so she headed there.

"You ok Kai?" she asked.

"Just great," replied Kaila sarcastically. Wyatt then walked through the door.

"I'm sorry Kaila. I had no idea she was going to turn up," he apologised.

"It's not your fault Wy. She is his girlfriend. She has every right to be here," said Kaila.

"How rude to just waltz in my house like that," said Piper to her husband as they entered the kitchen. They stopped when they saw the others.

"What are you all doing in here?" asked Leo.

"Leaving," said Kaila.

"You don't have to do that honey," replied Piper.

"Yeah I do. I really cannot be here right now. I'm sorry Wy," she said turning to him.

"Don't worry about it Kaila but you will be at P3 later though right," he replied. Everyone turned to look at him shocked he knew about the party.

"Alright who spilled?" asked his mom crossing her arms.

"Who do you think mom."

"Phoebe!" she yelled and the woman in question strolled in.

"What did I do?" she asked innocently.

"You told Wyatt about his surprise party," said Piper angrily.

"I'm sorry but you know I can't keep a secret and in my defence you weren't supposed to tell her that you knew," argued Phoebe glaring at Wyatt.

"It doesn't matter mom. We should get back to the table though before the others get suspicious," said Wyatt hugging his mom.

"Why don't you meet us at P3 later," suggested Jacie to Kaila.

"Ok then. See you later," said Kaila and she headed off.

The rest of the meal passed without incident. Wyatt and Jacie had stayed at the top of the table with the adults. Chris didn't appear to notice as they were too busy chatting to Prue.

* * *

The whole family was now at P3 along with all of Wyatt's friends. Everyone was having a good time including Kaila who had managed to avoid Chris and Bianca.

Jacie stood chatting to Paige and her husband Henry. She clutched her head suddenly.

"Are you ok Jacie?" asked Paige.

"Yeah just a little headache," she replied as the pain eased. It had been her empathic power that had caused the headache. She had been overwhelmed with anger for a few seconds.

"Are you ok Jace?" asked Wyatt. He had seen her clutch her head and was worried.

"Yeah just got overwhelmed by anger from someone but I can't tell you who it was," she replied as he wrapped his arms round her.

"Maybe it was Kaila. I reckon she is pretty mad right now," said Henry.

"What about Teegan. She is pretty annoyed I picked you over her," added Wyatt.

"Could even be Bianca," said Paige.

"Bianca?" queried Jacie.

"Yeah. She doesn't look too impressed by the fact that Kaila is talking to Piper and Leo," answered Paige.

"Maybe but I'm not sure it is any of them or maybe it is all of them."

"Are you going to be ok or do you wanna go home?" asked Wyatt still worried about her.

"I'll be ok," she replied and dragged him off to the dance floor.

Teegan watched them dancing feeling angry. What on earth could Wyatt see in that tramp? She was so much better. She began to wonder if she could break them up as Bianca had done to Chris and Kaila.

She saw Jacie go to the bathroom and decided to try. She sauntered over to Wyatt.

"Hey there birthday boy. Are you ready for your birthday kiss?" she asked smiling at him. Leo who had been watching decided to rescue his son.

"Uh Wyatt could I steal you away for a moment," he said stepping in the way.

"Of course dad," he replied gratefully and walked away with his father.

"Thanks for that. She really scares me," said Wyatt laughing.

"No problem son," replied Leo. Their attention was drawn to the stage as the lead singer of the band began to speak.

"We have a special treat for you all now. Our old singer has just agreed to come up here and sing with us. Please give your appreciation to Jacie Bolton," he said and Wyatt watched in shock as his girlfriend approached the mike. She began to sing an upbeat rock number that he didn't recognise.

"She is really good. Did you know she could sing?" asked Phoebe walking up to them.

"Nope," replied Wyatt. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She had an amazing voice. The song finished and Jacie politely declined the offer to sing another. She walked over to her boyfriend who had now been joined by his mom and Aunt Paige.

"I didn't know you could sing.""Yeah I used to sing with these guys during college," she replied.

"That's so cool," said Paige.

"Seems like I have a lot more to learn about you miss Bolton," said Wyatt grinning.

"You sure do," she replied grinning back.

* * *

It was around 2.30am now and only Piper, Leo, Jacie and Wyatt were left now. Piper and Jacie were cleaning up. Leo was locking the doors and Wyatt had fallen asleep on a chair. Jacie looked over at him and grinned.

"Typical man. Asleep when there is work to do," commented Piper walking over to him.

"Well it is or rather was his birthday," said Jacie still smiling. She had to admit that he looked cute when he was asleep.

"Well we are all done here. Want me to orb sleeping beauty home?" asked Leo yawning.

"Nah it's ok I will drop him into his bed on my way home," said Jacie.

"Ok honey thanks for helping out," said Piper.

"It was nothing. See you later," she said and walked over to Wyatt. She placed her hand on his shoulder and orbed them both to his apartment.

"Goodnight Wy," she said softly and kissed his cheek. She then orbed back to her own apartment.

* * *

The next two weeks flew by with both Wyatt and Jacie being weighed down with work or demon vanquishes. They barely saw each other and were getting frustrated. Finally, they had a free evening together and were both looking forward to it. Wyatt had planned a romantic meal and had even kicked Chris out of the house for the night. Kaila was visiting her friends so they would get peace and quiet all night.

Jacie knocked on the door and heard Wyatt yell enter from the kitchen. She walked in and froze when she saw the table. It was all set for a romantic dinner with flowers and candles.

"Hey beautiful," he said.

"Hey. This looks wonderful," she replied hugging him.

"Thanks. I hope you are hungry," he replied and kissed her.

"That depends did you cook?" she asked grinning.

"No mom did it for me. I didn't want to give you food poisoning."

"Then yes I'm hungry and it smells delicious."

Wyatt came back out with two plates. Just as they began to eat, they both heard the familiar sound of orbing and Leo appeared.

"I'm so sorry son but your mom and aunts need you," he said apologetically. Wyatt groaned and stood up.

"I'm so sorry Jace," he said walking round to her.

"Do you need my help?" she asked Leo.

"Not sure why don't you come with us," replied Leo and she stood up. The three orbed off to the manor.

* * *

A couple of hours later and they were all done but the dinner was stone cold now. Wyatt groaned and sat down.

"I'm so sorry Jace maybe you would be better off with someone else. At least then you might get to spend some real time with them," he said sadly.

"I don't want anyone else Wy," she said softly walking up to him.

"But we never spend any time together,"

"That's not true. We have been together tonight. Ok not quite in the way we planned but we were still together."

"I know but we never have any time together on our own."

"We're on our own now," she said sitting down beside him.

"Yeah but for how long?" he asked looking into her beautiful blue eyes.

"True so we can both sit here and wait for a demon to attack or we could make the most of the time we have," she said smiling at him.

"By doing what?" he asked cheekily.

"Whatever you want," she replied standing up.

"Oh really," he said standing up beside her.

"So Mr Twice blessed what do you want to do?" she asked moving backwards towards his bedroom door.

"I think I can show you better then tell you what I want," he said advancing on her.

Jacie backed up to his door and stopped. She waited for him to reach her and turned the handle opening the door. Wyatt pulled her into his arms and kissed her. They continued walking backwards still kissing until the hit the bed. Wyatt pushed her down onto the bed. She grinned and rolled so she was on top of him. She sat up on his chest.

"If anyone was to orb in they are about to get a good show," she said grinning.

"Shut up and kiss me," he said pulling her back down to him. He flicked his hand and the door closed.

* * *

Two months later. Jacie and Wyatt were happier then ever and had got over their initial worries about not seeing each other. Chris and Bianca were still together but didn't seem to be as happy. Kaila was trying to get over Chris but wasn't having a lot of luck so she had been working extra hard to avoid him.

Wyatt and Jacie were having dinner at the manor with Piper, Leo, Melinda and her boyfriend Jasen. Chris and Bianca had gone away for a few days to work through some issues. The meal was going well but Jacie couldn't help but be suspicious of Jasen there was something about him she didn't like. Wyatt was concerned too but it was more because Mel was his little sister.

After dinner, Jacie found herself alone with Mel.

"So what do you think of Jasen?" asked Mel.

"Honestly I'm not sure," she admitted.

"Can you get anything off him?"

"No can you?" asked Jacie. Wyatt had told her that his little sister was an empath too.

"No and it worries me Jacie. What if he is evil?"

"Good question Mel. He is probably ok but just be careful around him," she said.

Suddenly a demon appeared before them and started firing energy balls at them. Both girls ducked the assault and Jacie blew the demon up. Neither heard the dark lighter orb in behind them. He fired an arrow straight at Jacie and hit her square in the back. She yelled and fell to the floor. Wyatt and the others ran in just as another demon shimmered in beside the girls.

"They're mine now," he said and shimmered away with them both before anyone could react.

"Dammit," yelled Wyatt and three photos fell off the wall.

"Who the hell was that?" asked Piper.

"I don't know but where is Jasen?" asked Leo noticing that Mel's boyfriend had disappeared too. He hadn't been taken with the girls.

"I bet he was in on it. I knew I didn't like that guy," said Wyatt angrily.

"He's a dead man if he harms my little girl," said Piper just as angrily.

"Chris get your ass here now," she yelled.

Chris appeared looking worried.

"What's the matter mom?" he asked seeing all their worried faces.

"A demon took Mel and Jacie," explained Leo.

"Oh god," replied Chris and he walked over to Wyatt who was now looking worried.

"Wy you ok?" he asked touching his shoulder.

"She was hurt Chris," he replied staring at a bloodstain on the floor. Chris followed his gaze and spotted it too.

"Is that her blood?" he asked.

"Whose blood?" asked Piper and the boys gestured to the stain on the carpet.

"It's Jacie's," said Wyatt. He had seen her face before the demon took them and he could see pain in her eyes.

"Let's get Phoebe and Paige and consult the book," said Piper storming up the stairs. Chris orbed off to get his aunts and Leo guided Wyatt to the stairs.

"We will get them back son," he said reassuringly.

"I hope so dad," replied Wyatt.

* * *

Authors Note: So who took Jacie and Mel? Is Jasen involved? Can the family find and save them before it's too late?


	10. Chapter 10 Escape Plan

**Always There**

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters from Charmed belongs to me. Any others are figments of my imagination.

Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 10: An Escape Plan.**

Melinda and Jacie were trapped in a dungeon deep in the underworld.

"Hold still Jacie," she said and pulled the arrow out. Jacie groaned but managed to sit up.

"Please tell me you are not a whitelighter," begged Mel knowing how poisonous a darklighter arrow was.

"I'm half whitelighter," admitted Jacie.

"Oh god," said Mel.

"We have a few hours before the poison takes hold so try not to worry Mel," she said trying to comfort her.

"I'm an Empath remember. You're just as scared as me," she said smiling.

"Yeah but we will be ok. Wyatt and Chris are not going to let anything happen to us."

"No you're right," said Mel but she was still worried about Jacie. She could tell that Jacie was in pain and trying to hide it.

A group of demons stood nearby watching them.

"What we gonna do with them?" asked one.

"Kill them," replied another.

"We are going to use them to get to the Twice Blessed," said another who was obviously the leader.

"You think he will come to rescue them?" asked the first one.

"Of course he will Trakal. The young one is his little sister and the blond one is his girlfriend. He will come," said the leader.

"Then can we kill them?" asked another.

"Yes but we have to do something about Blondie or she will be dead before they arrive," he said and gestured to an old hag who had been listening in.

"Do you just want a temporary heal on the wound?" she asked.

"Yes something that will keep her alive for at least 24 hours," explained the leader.

"Very well," she replied and entered the dungeon.

Mel and Jacie watched her warily. As she moved closer, Mel moved in front of Jacie.

"I just want to heal that wound. I don't intend to hurt you," she said.

"Why should we believe you?" asked Mel.

"Because she will die if you don't," said the hag pointing at Jacie who was getting weaker. Mel studied her hard and could see that the old hag was just planning to heal her.

"Very well but try anything and I will kill you," she said stepping back.

"I don't doubt that for a second," she said and placed a potion on the wound. It quickly healed up and Jacie instantly felt better. The hag then left them alone.

* * *

The others were now looking through the book. Phoebe and Paige had now arrived with their husbands and children. Chris suddenly orbed in with Kaila who instantly went over to Wyatt.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"No, you?" he replied.

"The same. Where were they when it happened? Maybe I can get something from it," she said.

"Downstairs. I'll show you," said Chris and he orbed them to the lounge. Wyatt followed them. Kaila walked over to the stain and was suddenly thrown into an agonising vision. Chris was instantly by her side. He pulled her into his arms so she couldn't fall. She came out of the vision and rested her head on his shoulders. Chris pulled her closer to him. He could tell that what she had seen had scared and upset her.

"What did you see Kaila?" asked Wyatt gently. She looked up at him and he could see the tears in her eyes.

"Darklighter," she said quietly.

"A Darklighter took them?" said Chris. Kaila shook her head. Wyatt thought for a second and then realized what she was getting at.

"A Darklighter shot Jacie," said Wyatt and Kaila nodded before dropping her head back onto Chris' shoulder.

"We will save her. You are not going to lose her," he said soothingly aiming the comment at his brother as well. Kaila smiled up at him.

"Yeah so let's go get these demons then," she said and they all orbed back upstairs again.

"Any luck?" asked Piper noticing they all looked worried.

"Jacie was hit by a Darklighter arrow before they disappeared," said Wyatt sadly. He was scared he was about to lose his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry honey," said Piper giving her eldest a hug. Chris stayed close to Kaila. He knew he should be keeping his distance but he couldn't. She needed him right now.

"Why don't you guys go and get some rest. We will call you if we need you," said Leo to Paige and Phoebe.

"Ok," they both replied and headed of with their husbands and children.

"You should try and get some sleep too Wyatt," said Piper.

"I can't mom not whilst Jacie is out there. I will never forgive myself if anything happens to her," he said and she could see the tears in his eyes.

"Come downstairs honey and I will make you some cocoa," said Piper then she and Leo led him downstairs.

Only Kaila and Chris were left in the attic now. She turned to her ex boyfriend and could see he was worried.

"How you holding up?" she asked smiling at him.

"As well as you can when demons steal your baby sister. How do you think I am," he said angrily. He knew Jacie could hold her own but Mel was younger and not as powerful.

"Hey they have my best friend too," she retorted and Chris felt guilty for having a go at her.

"I'm sorry Kai. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just worried about Mel, Wyatt, Mom, Dad and you," he said.

"You're worried about me?" she asked walking over to him.

"Of course I am Kaila. I care about you."

"Yeah enough to cheat on me," she said quietly.

"Let's not go into that please Kai. I never meant to hurt you," he said moving closer.

"Well you did," she replied angrily and moved away.

"My sister and your best friend are out there somewhere and you want to discuss us."

"No and if it wasn't for them. I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't be standing here looking at the man who broke my heart," she yelled.

"What?" he asked quietly.

"You broke my heart when you went off with her."

"But you told me to."

"Yeah because it was the right thing to do not because I stopped loving you," she yelled.

"What?" he asked stunned by her last comment.

"I love you Chris. That's the awful thing about this I can't get over you because I love you too much and it tears me up to see you with her," she said tears running down her cheeks. Chris walked straight up to her and pulled her into his arms. Before she could react, he kissed her passionately. Kaila resisted for a second and then wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer to her. Chris orbed them down to his room and onto the bed.

"Chris we have to stop," she said as he kissed her neck.

"I can't," he replied breathlessly.

"What about Bianca?" she asked trying to push him off.

"Right now all I can think about is you," he said and kissed her once more.

"Chris if you carry on. I won't be able to stop you," she said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I don't want you too," he said and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around him and gave up fighting. Before anything major could happen, Wyatt yelled for them both. They broke apart and headed downstairs.

* * *

Jacie and Mel meanwhile were sitting on the floor against the wall trying to make an escape plan.

"I would give anything for a lecture off mom right now," said Mel.

"Yeah. She seems really great," said Jacie.

"She is. Hell I could even put up with one of Wyatt's you're my baby sister it's my job to protect you speeches," she said smiling slightly. Jacie gave her a weak smile.

"I bet he is missing you right now," said Mel touching her arm.

"Yeah and I bet your mom and dad are going crazy trying to find you."

"Mom will. I don't know about dad," she replied. She had never been really close to her dad.

"Aren't you two close?"

"Not really. Dad has always been busy with the boys. I mean it's not as if he ignores me or anything. We just aren't as close as we could be."

"Even so I bet he is missing you like crazy. You're his baby girl. My dad would be tearing his hair out if he knew."

"I take it you are close to him then."

"Yeah he is the best. My mom walked out when I was little so it's just been me and him well and Kaila of course."

"Shut up in there," yelled a voice from outside. Jacie and Mel both looked at each other recognising the voice.

"Jasen," said Mel.

"That's me sweet cakes," he said walking into the dungeon.

"How could you do this to me?" she said angrily.

"It's not you I want. It's your brother," he said grinning.

"You were just a bit of fun and boy did I enjoy playing with you," he added.

"You're a creep," she yelled standing up. Jacie stood up and held her back.

"He's not worth it Mel. He is just a low level demon."

"I'll give you low level," he said and an energy ball appeared in his hand and he threw it at Jacie. Mel just flicked it away with her hand and threw him out of the entrance to the dungeon.

The other demons grabbed him and dragged him away.

"You ok Mel?" she asked.

"Yeah I should have known he wouldn't be interested in me. Nobody ever is," she replied sitting back down.

"The right guy is out there and you will find him one day."

"Is that how you feel about Wyatt?"

"I'm beginning to think so and it scares me a little," she admitted. They had only been dating a short time but she knew she was falling for him.

"Well I know he really cares about you. He has done since he met you."

"Yeah," she replied smiling.

* * *

Kaila and Chris had now joined Wyatt by the book. Piper and Leo were having a sleep. Kaila could see the worry in his face and touched his arm, which sent her into another painful vision. This one caused her to pass out. When she came round, she was lying on the couch and both Wyatt and Chris were watching her worriedly.

"Are you ok?" asked Wyatt gently.

"Yeah just a painful vision that's all," she replied sitting up trying to ignore the pounding in her head.

"What did you see?" asked Chris.

"Would you like a couple of these?" asked Piper walking in with a glass of water and some aspirin.

"Thanks," she said taking them.

"Did you see Mel and Jacie?" asked Leo joining them by the couch.

"Yeah they are alive and locked in a dungeon in the Underworld. It looks like Jacie has been healed. She looks too well for someone who was hit by a Darklighter arrow. There are demons surrounding the entrance," she said and then jumped up and ran over to the book. She began flicking through the pages and the others soon followed her.

"They have Jace and Mel," she said pointing to a page.

"The Larnoc. Low level bounty hunters," read Chris.

"Mel and Jacie are their bounty?" asked Piper.

"No they want Wyatt's powers. They are just using Mel and Jacie to get to them," explained Kaila as Coop hearted in. Piper went downstairs to make a vanquishing potion.

"How's it going?" he asked.

"Well we know who has them. We just need to locate them," said Chris.

"Why don't you try sensing for them again," suggested Leo.

"Ok," replied Wyatt and Chris and they both tried. Coop stepped up to Wyatt and touched his shoulder. Wyatt looked up at his Uncle.

"Use your heart Wyatt not your head. Think about how much she means to you and you will find her," said Coop.

Wyatt concentrated really hard and suddenly he knew where she was.

"I know where they are," he said excitedly.

"Potion's done," said Piper coming back up the stairs.

"Let's go vanquish some demon ass," said Chris.

"Language Chris now go and get your Aunts," she said and Chris orbed back. Paige appeared closely followed by Phoebe and Chris.

"Let's take out these demons and save our family again," said Paige and they orbed out leaving just Leo and Coop behind.

* * *

They reappeared just outside the demons lair. Chris, Wyatt and Kaila were to go in first and then the sisters would follow. They walked in confidently and Wyatt blew up the first two demons they came to. Jacie and Mel heard the commotion and approached the door to the dungeon watching the drama unfold. The other demons all began to attack the three witches bar one who stayed near the dungeon. The Charmed ones walked around the corner and joined the fight. They soon vanquished all the demons but another group arrived. Chris took a fireball to the shoulder but managed to vanquish the demon. Wyatt was fed up and angry now so with one flick of his wrist he blew up all the demons. Kaila telekinetically threw the one by the dungeon across the cave. Wyatt went to blow him up.

"Wait Wyatt," yelled Mel. Wyatt picked the demon up and held him mid air then turned to his little sister.

"What is it Mel?" he asked wanting to get this finished.

"Let me do it," she said with a menacing tone. Wyatt nodded and Piper blasted the door open.

Mel walked over to Jasen who was the only on left now.

"Drop him Wyatt," she said and he did as he was asked then pulled his girlfriend into his arms.

Mel froze him and then unfroze his head so he could talk but not move.

"Really think you cam kill me sweet cakes," he said grinning at her.

"Let's see shall we," she said and blew up his arm. He screamed in agony. Mel grinned and then blew up the other arm. He screamed again.

"Just in case you haven't got the hint. You're dumped," she said and blew the rest of him up. She then turned to her family. Wyatt had now healed Chris.

"Remind me not to piss you off sis," said Chris grinning. Mel grinned at him and was then pulled into a hug by her mom.

"I know you missed me mom but kinda can't breathe here," she said smiling at her.

"I don't know about you guys but I would really like to get out of here," said Jacie who had been hugging Kaila. Everyone grabbed hold of someone and orbed out.

* * *

They arrived back at the manor and Leo pulled his little girl into his arms. She shivered slightly and he tightened his hold on her. She laid her head on his shoulder. It felt good to be in his arms. Leo kissed the top of her head reluctant to let go of her.

Jacie began to feel a little dizzy but ignored the feeling.

"Would anyone like anything to eat?" asked Piper.

"No thanks but I would love a mug of your cocoa mom," said Mel not moving out of her fathers embrace.

"Yeah me too," said Paige smiling. Piper made the best hot chocolate in the world.

"Does everyone want a mug?" asked Piper and grinned when they all nodded. Phoebe went with her to give her a hand.

"I'll be back in a minute Wy. I just want to freshen up," said Jacie. She was covered in dirt from the dungeon.

"Ok honey," he replied and kissed her. Jacie walked upstairs to the bathroom.

A few minutes later and they were all drinking cocoa except Jacie who hadn't come back down yet.

"Do you think she is ok up there?" asked Phoebe. She could sense that Jacie had been freaked out by what had happened.

"I will go and check," said Kaila. She was a little worried too. She walked upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door but got no reply. She pushed it gently and it opened. They took one look inside and screamed.

The others raced up the stairs and found her over Jacie who was collapsed on the floor blood pouring out of a wound to her back. Wyatt knelt down beside her and began to heal her.

"That's where the Darklighter arrow got her before," explained Mel.

"Must have been a temporary heal," said Chris kneeling down beside Kaila. He pulled her into his arms.

"It's not working," yelled Wyatt

* * *

Authors Note: So can Wyatt save Jacie or is he about to lose her. Does Chris still have feelings for Kaila and will Bianca find out.


	11. Chapter 11 Secrets Revealed

**Always There.**

**Disclaimer: **Please see previous chapter.

Thanks for the reviews. Glad you are all enjoying the story.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Secrets Revealed.**

"It's not working," yelled Wyatt.

"Oh god," said Kaila. Chris pulled her up and out of the way so that his Aunt Paige could help Wyatt. She turned into his arms sobbing quietly. He kept his arms around her and rubbed her back soothingly. The others could see the tears running down Wyatt's face and they all longed to comfort him.

Finally, the wound began to close and Jacie started to come round. Wyatt gently rolled her onto her back and then pulled her into his arms. She slowly opened her bright blue eyes and gazed up at him.

"What happened," she asked softly. Her eyes were fixed on his and she ignored everyone else in the room.

"You almost died on me," he replied and kissed her gently. She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his chest for a few moments. The others all smiled at how sweet they looked. Wyatt helped her up and stepped back so Kaila could hug her best friend.

"You ok Kai?" she asked concerned by how upset her friend was.

"I'm not the one who nearly died," she replied smiling.

"I think we should all go back downstairs and I will make everyone a fresh cup of cocoa," said Piper and everyone agreed happily. They all headed back downstairs. Wyatt made sure Jacie was by his side. He wasn't going to risk anything happening to her.

"I'm ok Wy. You don't have to worry," she said sensing he was worried.

"It's my job to worry Jace. I'm your boyfriend," he said and she smiled at him.

"You two are so cute," gushed Phoebe and they both blushed.

Everyone sat in various places around the kitchen enjoying their cocoa. Jacie looked over at her best friend and could see something was worrying her. She guessed it had something to do with Chris and would have to talk to her later about it. Slowly everyone headed off to bed. Chris was asleep in his room. Kaila was asleep in what used to be Paige's room. Wyatt and Jacie were asleep in his room.

* * *

Two hours later and Jacie gave up the pretence of sleeping. She wandered downstairs to the kitchen and found Mel down there.

"Couldn't sleep either hey," she said sitting down beside her.

"No every time I shut my eyes I see that cave," replied Mel.

"Me too."

"You want a drink?" asked Mel pouring herself another cup of cocoa. Neither on noticed that Piper and Leo stood at the door listening.

"No thanks. It was good being the centre of your dad's world for a little while wasn't it?"

"Yeah when he hugged me tight earlier I wanted to cry."

"I told you he loved you and would be missing you like mad."

"Yeah I guess maybe I mean more to him then I realized. The funny thing is I can't be angry at him for being closer to Chris and Wyatt because I know why he is."

"What do you mean Mel?"

"I know about the original timeline and what Chris went back in time to do," she explained. Piper and Leo both exchanged shocked looks. How did she know what about that they both thought? Wyatt and Chris came down the stairs and joined their parents listening to the girls talk.

"How do you know that?" asked Jacie.

"A spell I cast a few months ago. I was mad at dad about something and decided to see if there was a reason why he wasn't so close to me. It showed me all about Wyatt being evil and Chris' attempts to save him."

"I see."

"I know now that dad is close to Wyatt because he was scared that something else might try and turn him. In addition, he is close to Chris because he wants to make up for not being there for him. Plus he watched him die so of course he would be protective and I'm ok with that really."

The others all had tears in their eyes listening to their daughter's heartfelt speech.

"He still loves you though and that's all that matters," said Jacie giving her a quick hug.

"I know and even though I may never be his favourite it doesn't matter because I know he loves me and so do my brothers," she said and the others came in. Leo instantly pulled his daughter into his arms.

"You are my baby girl Mel and I will always love you. I'm sorry if I haven't been as close to you as the boys but you will always be my special little girl," he said tears running down his face.

"I love you too dad," she replied. Wyatt and Chris both hugged their little sister as well.

"Why didn't you tell us you knew?" asked Chris.

"Well I had a feeling Wyatt didn't know and I didn't want you to relive any bad memories," she replied.

"Well I for one am glad you all know but I really do think it is time you all went to bed. Do you think you can sleep now sweetie?" said Piper in full mothering mode.

"I think so now mom," replied Mel.

"Come on then sweetie and we will tuck you in. Can I trust you three to go to bed as well," said Piper turning to the others.

"Yes mom. I'm sure Jacie will make sure Wyatt is tucked in," said Chris cheekily.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Christopher Halliwell and go to bed," said Piper sternly.

"Yes mom," said Chris quietly and the others all grinned.

Wyatt and Jacie headed into his room and sat down on the bed together.

"Will you be able to sleep now baby?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I hope so. I feel shattered," she admitted snuggling into his arms.

"I was so scared I was going to lose you earlier," he said.

"I'm sorry," she replied sleepily.

"You're here now. That's all that matters," he said. She moved out of his embrace and lay down on the bed.

Wyatt kissed her gently then went to check on the others. It had been a ritual of his when he lived at the Manor. He would always go and check that the rest of his family were ok before he could go to sleep. He looked in on Kaila first who was fast asleep. He then went to look in on Chris. He wasn't sleeping as peacefully but he had always been a restless sleeper. Wyatt telekinetically placed Chris' blanket back over him and shut the door. He then went to Mel's room just as his mom and dad walked out.

"Hi honey. Are you ok?" asked his mom.

"Yeah mom just making sure everyone is ok. Is Mel asleep?" he asked.

"Yeah she is," said Leo smiling. It had been a long time since he and Piper had had to tuck one of their children in.

"You should be in bed honey," added Piper as she spotted her eldest yawn.

"Ok mom. Night guys," he said and gave them both a hug. He walked back to his room and smiled when he saw Jacie. She was asleep on the bed. He climbed in beside her and placed the blanket over them both. As he wrapped his arm around her. She turned round and curled up in his arms.

"Night honey," he said kissing her head.

"Night Wy," she replied and they both fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning and everyone was enjoying breakfast. Phoebe and Paige had gone home last night so it was just Piper, Leo, Wyatt, Chris, Mel, Kaila and Jacie.

"Is there a reason why you were named Jacie?" asked Mel. It was an unusual name.

"Yeah. I'm named after my grandmas. My parents couldn't decide who to name me after so they named put the first letter of their names together creating Jacie," she explained.

"Oh cool. I guess that's one way of keeping them both happy," replied Mel.

"Not really. My mom's mom felt it should have been her initial first making it CJ."

"I prefer Jacie," said Wyatt.

"Me too," she replied grinning at them.

"Isn't it about time Wyatt met Gramps," said Kaila grinning.

"Gramps?" queried Chris.

"My dad. Ever since Kaila found out, he lived during the war. She has insisted on calling him Gramps not that he minds really," explained Jacie.

"Why don't you invite him over here for dinner," suggested Piper. She knew Leo was dying to see him again.

"Great idea. I know he would love to see Leo again," said Jacie.

"Plus if you guys are here he can't kill me for dating his daughter," added Wyatt.

"You will be fine Wy and he will like you. You're a good guy and you look after me. That's all that matters to him," said Jacie taking his hand.

"If you say so," said Wyatt still not convinced. Leo grinned at his oldest son.

"We had better be heading back Jace," said Kaila.

"Yeah you're right. Thanks for everything you have done," she said turning to Piper and Leo.

"It was nothing honey. Give me a ring and let me know when you're dad is free and we will organise dinner," said Piper.

"I'll see you in a little while honey," said Wyatt and he kissed her. She smiled and nodded at him. The two girls disappeared in a flurry of orbs.

Wyatt then grabbed Chris' arm and orbed him out of the room as well. They reappeared on Golden Gate Bridge.

"What's the matter bro?" asked Chris.

"What's going on with you and Kaila?"

"What do you mean?" asked Chris.

"Don't try and pull that crap with me. I know something is going on between you two," he said sitting down.

"She loves me Wyatt," said Chris sitting down beside him.

"What?"

"She told me that she can't get over me because she loves me. When she said that I just had to kiss her. It was like I had no control over myself."

"Then maybe she is the one you are meant to be with Chris not Bianca."

"I keep wondering that but I do have feelings for Bianca. She is going to flip when she knows what happened between me and Kai."

"I take it you two only kissed then."

"Yeah but to be honest if you hadn't of yelled my name it would have gone further. Oh god I'm such a terrible person," he said sadly. He had cheated on two girls and it wasn't the type of man he thought he was.

"You are not a terrible person Chris. You are just confused. You have two memories so it's not surprising. What you need to do is figure out which one means more to you," said Wyatt placing his arm around his younger brother.

"I know but how do I do that Wy?" he asked hoping Wyatt would have the answer.

"I don't know Chris. Maybe we should talk to Uncle Coop. He might have an idea."

"Brilliant let's go," said Chris and grabbing his brother's arm, he orbed them away.

* * *

Kaila and Jacie meanwhile were chatting in the garden.

"Are you really ok Jace?" asked Kaila.

"Yeah I am honestly. The last couple of days have been a little crazy but I'm fine," she replied. They didn't notice Bianca loitering nearby.

"Good. I was so scared. If Chris hadn't of been there. I probably would have fallen apart."

"Yeah you two did seem really close. Is there something going on between you two?"

"No well I don't think so although we did kiss," she admitted. Bianca glared angrily at them. How could Chris have kissed that tramp?

"Really wow."

"I know it just kind of happened."

"Maybe he still has feelings for you. I mean you have just spent the last day or so together fighting demons and saving me," said Jacie. She had guessed that something had happened.

Bianca was still fuming. Chris should have been fighting demons with her not them. He had often made excuses to go off and fight demons with them. If only Kaila had no powers then she wouldn't need to go. Bianca suddenly grinned what a great idea she could strip Kaila of her powers and then she wouldn't need to see Chris. She just had to get her alone.

* * *

Chris and Wyatt were now at their Aunt and Uncle's house and had explained the situation to them.

"Well there is a sort of love test you can do Chris," said Coop.

"Really cool. What do I have to do?" he asked.

"Well I can set it up but I have to warn you Chris it can be pretty tough," warned Coop.

"I can handle it. I have to know Uncle Coop which one my heart truly belongs to me."

"If you are sure then bring Bianca to Magic School in an hour and I will set it up for you."

"Ok thanks Uncle Coop," said Chris and he orbed out. Wyatt turned to his Uncle and Aunt.

"Which one do you think he truly loves?" he asked.

"Honestly I think Kaila. He never gave Bianca a second thought when Jacie and Mel were taken," said Phoebe.

"I'm not so sure. He and Bianca have some major history and the fact that she appeared in his life would make me think she is his destiny," replied Coop.

"Well I guess we shall have to wait and see then," said Wyatt and he orbed off to find Jacie.

* * *

Bianca watched Jacie head off to work and knew this was her chance. She followed Kaila up to her apartment and knocked on the door. Kaila opened and was surprised to see Bianca.

"Hi can I come in for a minute please?" she asked politely. Kaila stepped back and allowed her to enter. Bianca quickly shut the door and then pushed her fist inside Kaila and began to strip her powers. Kaila tried to fight her off but she was too strong. Bianca finished and Kaila slid to the floor.

"He is mine and there is no way you can get him now," said Bianca and she shimmered away leaving Kaila unconscious on the floor. She reappeared in her room and was surprised to see Chris.

"What are you doing here honey?" she asked kissing him.

"Will you come to Magic School with me?" he asked hoping she wouldn't argue.

"Of course I will honey. Is everything ok?"

"Yes. I just need your help with something," he said and orbed them both away.

* * *

Authors Note: So will Kaila get her powers back. Will she tell the others how she lost them? How will the meeting with Jacie's dad go and whom does Chris' heart belong to. Please read and review.


	12. Chapter 12 Love Test

**Always There**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Love Test**

Kaila sat up and groaned. She had no idea what she was doing on the floor. As she stood up it all came flooding back to her. Bianca had done something to her but what. She tried to Astral Project to the other side of the room but couldn't. She then tried to move a glass using her telekinesis but that didn't work either.

"She stripped my powers. I'm going to kill her," she said angrily to the empty room.

She stormed out of the Apartment and headed towards P3, as she knew Jacie would be there with Wyatt.

She headed down an alley by the club and was suddenly thrown into a wall by a demon. Just great no powers and now a demon attacks she thought. The demon approached her brandishing an athame.

"Wyatt," she yelled and he appeared before her with her Jacie.

"Demon. Kill it now," she continued and ducked behind them. Wyatt quickly killed the demon and they both turned back to Kaila.

"What's going on Kaila? You normally have no trouble vanquishing demons like him," said Jacie.

"No but then normally I have powers to help," she replied sarcastically.

"What?" asked Wyatt.

"I have no powers. Bianca stripped them and now I'm going to kill her," she said.

"Why did she strip your powers?" asked Wyatt.

"To keep Chris," she replied.

"I take it she thinks that by stripping your powers you and Chris will spend less time together," concluded Jacie and Kaila nodded in agreement.

"Right let's get your powers back then," said Wyatt and grabbing both their hands he orbed them to the attic.

* * *

"So you ready to go then?" asked Coop. Chris nodded then looked over at Bianca. She hadn't been too sure about this whole thing but had agreed to go along with it. It was a good way to keep Chris away from Kaila for a while giving her a chance to prove to him that she was the one he should be with.

"Yes we are ready," she said and took Chris' hand.

"Ok well Good luck then," said Coop and a portal appeared before them.

"I hope you get an answer Chris," said Phoebe. Chris turned and smiled at her.

They walked through the pink portal and it disappeared. Phoebe approached her husband.

"I hope it goes well," she said nervously.

"He will get his answer. I just hope it's the one he wants," replied Coop.

Bianca and Chris meanwhile had appeared in what appeared to be a maze.

"What is the point of this?" asked Bianca.

"I don't know but I'm guessing we have to find the centre," replied Chris. They began to walk together but were quickly ambushed by some demons. Together they managed to vanquish them all and a gap in the hedge opened up. They walked through and found they were further into the maze.

"I'm guessing we have to fight demons to escape," said Chris.

"Yeah but how does that prove we are meant to be together?" asked Bianca.

"I guess by proving how easily we can work together."

"Ok well let's keep going then," she said grabbing his hand and they moved on.

They were soon ambushed again. These were stronger and it took them longer to vanquish but together they did. Another gap opened and they moved forward again.

"I wonder how many more times we will have to do this," commented Bianca as she searched for the next lot of demons.

"I don't know but you are doing great honey," said Chris. They did work really well together. Another group of demons appeared and they began fighting once more. Chris took an energy ball to the shoulder. Bianca yelled and killed the demon. They finally killed them all and walked through the gap once more.

"Are you ok Chris?" she asked.

"Yeah just a scratch," he replied. They moved on and spotted another gap but no demons. They quickly walked through it and found themselves in the middle of the maze.

"Thank god," said Bianca and she hugged Chris.

"I know. I dread to think what is next," he said as another portal appeared. He took her hand and they walked through the portal to their next challenge.

* * *

Wyatt, Kaila and Jacie were now at the manor. Wyatt was flicking through the book and Kaila was pacing up and down the room angrily.

"Kai please sit down. You're making me dizzy," said Jacie rubbing her head. Kaila ignored her and carried on pacing.

"So where is Chris?" asked Jacie standing up and walking over to Wyatt.

"He is on a sort of quest," replied Wyatt.

"A quest?" queried Kaila stopping beside them.

"Yeah he wants to know who his heart truly belongs to," explained Wyatt.

"What?" asked Kaila.

"Ever since the other night when you two kissed he has been really confused. He still has feelings for you Kai but he has some for Bianca too so he wanted to know which one of you he truly cares for."

"Did she go with him?"

"Yes she did. The test will prove whether they are meant to be together or not," he explained as Kaila sat down.

"Ok," she replied knowing that the test would prove he was with the right person.

"You don't know that it will prove he is meant to be with her," said Jacie knowing exactly what Kaila was thinking and it wasn't because she was an empath.

"Maybe. So have you found the spell then Wy?" she asked changing the subject.

"Yep," he said as Piper and Leo walked in.

"What are you guys up to?" they asked.

"Bianca stole Kaila's powers," explained Jacie.

"Why would she do that?" asked Leo.

"Because Chris has just spent the last couple of days with Kaila fighting demons so she believes that if Kai has no powers then Chris won't need to see her," explained Jacie.

"I see so where is Chris then?" asked Piper.

"On a quest to find out of he truly belongs with Bianca or whether he should be with Kai," replied Wyatt.

"I thought he wanted Bianca," said Leo.

"He did but then he kissed Kaila and got confused," replied Wyatt once more after seeing that Kaila wasn't going to answer it.

"Why did he kiss you?" asked Piper walking over to Kaila. She had a pretty good idea she knew what the answer would be.

"Because I told him I loved him," she said looking up tears evident in her eyes.

"Oh honey," said Piper and she hugged her.

"Personally I think Chris loves her too," said Jacie and Wyatt nodded.

"Ok well first things first. Let's get your powers back," said Piper standing up. Kaila walked over to the book and Wyatt showed her the spell. Kaila began to chant.

**Powers of the witches rise**

**Course unseen across the skies**

**Come to us who call you near**

**Come to us and settle here.**

A glow appeared and settled inside her. She stretched and smiled.

"Are they back?" asked Wyatt. Kaila closed her eyes and concentrated hard. Suddenly there was two of her in the room. The second one waved and then disappeared. Kaila opened her eyes and grinned.

"Yeah I think I'm good," she replied.

"You never said you could Astral Project," said Piper.

"I don't use it often. It can be really draining."

There was a knock at the door.

"That will be your dad Jacie," said Piper.

"Oh my god I had totally forgotten he was coming to dinner tonight," said Jacie frowning.

"Oh god," said Wyatt looking worried. Kaila grinned at him.

"I can't believe Mr Twice Blessed is scared of a little whitelighter," she said.

"I'm not scared. I'm terrified," he admitted.

"We better answer the door before he gets worried," said Leo.

"Will you just orb me home Wy?" asked Kaila.

"Sure," he said and they disappeared.

The others all orbed downstairs grinning. Piper opened the door and smiled at the man waiting. Jacie gave him a big grin and then flew into his arms.

"Hi dad," she said hugging him tight.

"Hi baby girl. How are you?" he asked smiling at her.

"Just great," she replied and moved so he could greet the others. He kept his arm around her waist.

"Dad this is Piper Halliwell and you already know her husband Leo," introduced Jacie.

"Hi Mrs Halliwell. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said smiling.

"You too and please call me Piper," she said shaking his hand.

"Leo. It's good to see you," he said and they hugged.

"You too Marc. You look well," replied Leo grinning. He had always got on well with Marc.

"So do you. Now where is this son of yours?" he asked. Wyatt who had reappeared stepped forward.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Bolton. I'm Wyatt," he said nervously and held out his hand.

"You too Wyatt. I hope you are looking after my daughter," he said with a stern expression.

"Of course he is Dad. Don't be mean," said Jacie and Marc grinned hugging his daughter once more.

"If Wyatt is anything like his dad then he is a good man."

"He is dad," replied Jacie and she smiled at him. Wyatt smiled back at her and everyone could see how happy they were.

"Shall we move into the living room? Dinner will be ready shortly," said Piper guiding them out of the hall.

* * *

Chris found himself alone and in what appeared to be a bar. He searched around for Bianca but there was no sign of her. He guessed they must have to complete this challenge alone. The door opened and a familiar face walked in. She was dressed in a tight fitting red dress that reached the floor. As she sat down on one of the stools, he noticed that the dress had a split up the side. She looked gorgeous.

"Kaila," he said walking up to her.

"Hi Chris," she said huskily.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm here for you Chris."

"You look amazing," he said his eyes skimming her body.

"Thanks," she said standing up and walking over to him.

"Dance with me," she said wrapping her arms around him. Music began to play and they began to dance. Chris felt very relaxed in her arms and as she began to kiss his neck, he pulled her closer into his arms. She kissed her way back up to his mouth. He suddenly pushed her away.

"You're not Kaila. She isn't like this," he said realizing she would never set out to seduce him. The woman stepped back and changed into her normal form.

"Well done Chris. You have passed the second stage. Let's hope your girlfriend has to," she said and guided him through another door.

Bianca however was having a lot more fun then Chris and was heavily engaged in making out with the man sent to tempt her. She knew it was wrong but right now, she didn't care. This man was gorgeous and he was paying her more attention then Chris ever did. She finally came to her senses though and realized that this was what they wanted her to do. She pushed the man away and stood up.

"I can't do this. I have a boyfriend," she said as the man stood up.

"You have completed the second stage and may now move on," he said and directed her through another door.

* * *

Back at the Manor, the dinner was going well. Everyone seemed to be getting along.

"So Wyatt when you aren't fighting demons and saving the world what do you do?" asked Marc.

"I teach at Magic School," he replied and Leo smiled proudly.

"Do you enjoy it?"

"Yes I love helping the kids learn how to use their magic properly and to see how great it can be," he explained and Jacie smiled. She felt exactly the same way.

"So how long have you known Leo then?" asked Piper.

"We met just after we were both made Whitelighters," explained Marc.

"Yeah and have been friends ever since. We just drifted apart when I was made your Whitelighter," added Leo.

"Yes and then I met your mom Jace," he watched his daughter frown slightly.

"Biggest mistake of your life," she said dryly.

"No it wasn't Jace. If I had never met your mother, I wouldn't have you. Out of everything, I have ever done in my life. You are my greatest achievement. We put you through hell as a child and yet you still turned out to be a wonderful caring young woman," he said and Jacie moved round to hug him.

"Thanks dad. I love you so much," she said. The others smiled at the touching moment but a touch of sadness came to Leo. He wondered if he would ever have that sort of relationship with his daughter. Jacie and Marc were so close and loving. He knew he had to try harder with Mel and he hoped she would let him. They soon finished eating. Piper and Jacie had gone off to wash up leaving the men to chat.

"I guess now would be the time for me to give you the speech about not hurting my little girl," he said seriously.

"I promise you Sir that I would never do anything to hurt her. She means a lot to me," he said and both fathers could see the honesty in his eyes.

"I'm glad about that Wyatt and please call me Marc. Sir is way too formal," he said smiling at the young man. He could see how happy he made his daughter and that was all that mattered to him.

"Well I think you can relax now son," said Leo grinning. Wyatt just glared at him. Piper and Jacie came back in with coffee and Wyatt was instantly on his feet and took the tray from his mom.

"Thanks honey," said Piper sitting down.

* * *

Jacie and Wyatt orbed into her apartment to find Kaila stretched out on the couch watching TV.

"Hey how did it go?" she asked.

"Really well actually," replied Jacie.

"I knew it would. Gramps is a really nice guy and very easy going."

Wyatt's phone began to ring and he pulled it out and answered it. He walked away from them to listen. When he came back in. He was pale and worried.

"What's happened?" asked Jacie standing up.

"That was Uncle Coop. Something has gone wrong with the quest Chris is on. I have to go," he said.

"I will come with you honey," said Jacie moving closer.

"Me too," said Kaila standing up and they all orbed away to Magic School.

* * *

Authors Note: So what has happened to Chris and Bianca? Will he find out Bianca cheated and who does his heart belong to?


	13. Chapter 13 Hearts Desire

**Always There.**

**Disclaimer: **Please see chapter

Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Hearts Desire.**

Wyatt, Jacie and Kaila reappeared at Magic School to see Phoebe pacing up and down the room.

"What's going on Uncle Coop?" asked Wyatt.

"Someone has taken over the quest that Chris is on," he explained.

"What do you mean someone?" asked Kaila.

"I don't know who has taken over but they are not good. I think it's a demon."

"How the hell could a demon get to them?" asked Wyatt angrily.

"I don't know Wyatt and I wish I did," said Coop feeling awful.

"How could you let this happen? I thought he was supposed to be safe," yelled Wyatt. Jacie walked over to him.

"Calm down Wy. It's not your Uncle's fault," she said touching his arm. He gazed into her deep blue eyes and knew she was right.

"I'm sorry Uncle Coop. I know this isn't your fault. It's just I promised Chris I would always be there for him and protect him," he said sadly. Jacie hugged him tight.

Suddenly Kaila disappeared in a flash of light.

"Where did she go?" asked Jacie suddenly scared for her best friend.

"I think she is with Chris and Bianca," said Coop.

"Why would the demon want her as well?" asked Jacie.

"I don't know," replied Coop and Phoebe moved over to hug her husband.

* * *

Kaila found herself standing in a cave looking at Chris and Bianca. She turned to see a demon grinning at her.

"What's she doing here?" asked Bianca.

"Hey I don't want to be here anymore then you want me to be," she replied glaring at her.

"Life can be complicated at times hey Chris," said the demon.

"What do you want?" asked Chris angrily.

"Her," he said pointing to Kaila. "Or her. It doesn't matter which," he said as he then pointed at Bianca.

"You can't have either," said Chris defensively.

"Oh but I can. You have to choose Chris. Which one are you willing to give up?" he asked grinning. Chris looked horrified. Kaila just glared at the demon and then threw him across the room.

"How did you get your powers back?" asked Bianca and Chris turned to Kaila.

"What happened to your powers?" he asked.

"She stole them from me but luckily your mom and brother helped me get them back," she said glaring at Bianca.

"Why did you steal her powers?" Chris asked Bianca.

"I sense jealousy," said the demon grinning and Chris could see that he was right.

"But moving on from that Christopher. Which one do you want to die?" continued the demon.

"I can't choose between them and I won't," he said angrily.

* * *

Piper, Leo and Paige had now joined the others at Magic School.

"Is there anyway we can see what is going on?" asked Piper and Coop shook his head.

"There might be a way actually," said Jacie standing up. Everyone turned to look at her.

"With an old spell my grandpa taught me," she explained.

"Can I help?" asked Wyatt walking over to her.

"Yes if we do it together it will be stronger but I just need to reword it slightly," she said and started to write. Phoebe came over and helped her, as she was the best at spells.

"Ok that should do it," said Phoebe smiling. Jacie handed the spell to Wyatt. He read it and nodded. He took hold of her hand and they both recited the spell.

**A Friend and a brother**

**We wish to seek**

**So help us now**

**To take a peek.**

There was a flash of light and then an image appeared before them. They could see Chris, Bianca and Kaila all watching a demon who seemed very pleased with himself.

"Can you get anything from them?" asked Leo turning to Phoebe.

"Well Bianca wants to kill Kaila. I cannot get much of Chris or Kaila. What about you Jace?" she asked. Jacie concentrated hard on her best friend.

"She is angry and a little scared too. I'm guessing Chris is probably the same."

"Yeah I think you are right," replied Phoebe.

They all turned to watch the image in front of them once more.

* * *

The demon stood grinning at the three young people before him.

"Who are you?" asked Kaila realizing they had no idea who the demon was.

"My name however irrelevant it might be is Bramus. One of you will die today and as Chris isn't willing to make that decision maybe one of you two will," he replied.

"I can make that decision," said Bianca grinning evilly.

"Yeah and I bet I can guess which one of us you are willing to sacrifice," said Kaila glaring at her.

"I'm feeling some real love in this room," said the demon laughing.

"Go to hell," said Kaila angrily and she threw him at the wall once more. Bramus stood up grinning.

"As you couldn't decide which one is to die Christopher I have decided to kill you instead," he said and conjured up an athame.

* * *

Wyatt and the others watched in horror as the demon shimmered away. They knew where he was going to reappear. Wyatt swore at the image and wished he could go in there and help his little brother. Jacie walked over to him. She knew there was nothing she could say to ease his worry so she did the only thing she could and wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his arms round her also and pulled her tight against his chest.

Suddenly they saw Kaila run and stop right in front of Chris just as Bramus shimmered back in. He grinned and before Chris could react, he stabbed her in the stomach. Kaila clutched her stomach and fell to the floor.

Everyone yelled angrily. Wyatt felt Jacie tense in his arms and then look away. He kept his arms around her and watched the screen in horror.

* * *

"Noo," yelled Chris and he dropped down beside her.

"You have to get out of here," she said breathing heavily.

"I'm not going to leave you," he said placing his hand over the wound to stem the bleeding. He couldn't heal and he would give anything to see Wyatt right now.

"Go," she said ignoring the pain for a second. The demon could easily still kill Chris.

"I'm not leaving you here Kaila," he said angrily and turned to the demon.

"Let us out of here now or I will kill you," he said angrily.

"Wont help. She will still die," replied Bramus grinning.

"Chris," groaned Kaila and looked back down at her. She could see the tears in his eyes.

"I love you so much Chris. Don't be sad just move on with Bianca," she said pausing to catch her breath between each word.

"I don't want her though. I want you Kai," he said as the realization set in. His heart belonged to her it always had.

"No you don't," she gasped out.

"Yes I do Kaila. I love you and only you. You can't leave me I need you," he said and the tears poured down his cheeks.

"Sorry," she said softly and her eyes closed. Chris sobbed harder and then something strange happened. Bramus began to yell when he realized what was happening.

* * *

Jacie was sobbing onto Wyatt's shoulder now and he was doing his best to console her. A few tears ran down his face too. He had always liked Kaila she was a sweet girl.

"Oh my god," yelled Phoebe staring at the screen. Everyone turned to look and was stunned by what they saw before them. Coop suddenly leapt up and waved his hand.

"Wyatt, Jacie you have to go to them and help them defeat the demon," he said.

"How?" asked Wyatt.

"Just walk into the image," he said and Wyatt grabbed Jacie's hand.

"You ready for this?" he asked.

"Hell yeah that demon is going down," she said angrily and Wyatt had to grin. She could be really feisty at times. They walked through and stood before the demon.

"What how did you get in here?" he asked. Wyatt ignored his question and lifted the demon in the air choking the life out of him. Jacie grinned at him and then blew his arm up.

"Oops I slipped," she said and then walked over to Chris who was holding Kaila tight.

"Let me take over Chris. You have some unfinished business," she said gesturing to the one armed demon. Chris relented and stood up. He walked over to his brother.

Jacie pulled Kaila upright and smiled at her. She then hugged her tight.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Kaila. One minute she had been dying and the next she was alive and well.

"Chris healed you," explained Jacie.

"Huh. I didn't think he could heal."

"I get the feeling he didn't think he could either," replied Jacie. She turned to watch Chris and Wyatt torturing the demon. Kaila glanced over to Bianca and watched as she orbed away. She felt sorry for her. It must have been awful hearing Chris declare his love for someone else.

Chris pulled out the vanquishing potion. It was time this demon died.

"It's been fun," said Chris and he threw the potion vanquishing the demon. He then turned to his big brother.

"Thanks Wy," he said.

"No probs," replied Wyatt and they walked over to the girls. They grabbed their hands and headed back through the portal.

* * *

They reappeared in Magic School and were soon being hugged by everyone. Chris walked up to Kaila and held out his hands.

"Did you mean what you said in there?" she asked stepping closer to him.

"Yes I love you Kaila I always have. I just got a little confused," he said and Kaila could see the sincerity in his eyes. She smiled and walked into his arms.

"I love you too Chris," she said and kissed him. Everyone smiled at them.

"What I don't get though is how I was able to heal you," said Chris when he finally broke away from her.

"It was probably because you finally admitted you loved her. Dad has always said that love is the key to healing," replied Wyatt.

"That's right," said Leo.

"What about Bianca though. I mean you two have all this history. Are you sure you shouldn't be with her," said Kaila stepping away from him slightly.

There was a flash of light and a young woman stood before them.

"Aunt Prue," said Wyatt and Chris in unison.

"Hi guys," she said grinning at her nephews.

"What are you doing here sis?" asked Piper smiling at her older sister.

"I'm here to answer Kaila's question," she explained smiling at the young woman.

"You are?" asked Kaila frowning slightly.

"Yes. Now unto every generation certain people are meant to meet and be together like your mom and dad Chris. You know how much they have been through to be together. You and Kaila are the same. You were always destined to meet her," she said.

"What about Bianca though and the original timeline?" asked Kaila.

"Well in the original future. You needed Bianca to help you save Wyatt. In this timeline, you don't need her. She was sent to test you and she succeeded for a while but even when you were with her. You could never truly forget Kaila."

"No every time I tried something pulled us back together," said Chris smiling at her.

"Exactly. Look at what happened when you thought Jacie was dying Kaila. You turned to Chris. The two of you belong together and no matter what hardships you face. Your love is strong enough to survive," said Prue smiling.

"Wow," said Kaila turning to face Chris.

"Yeah," replied Chris.

"I have to go now guys," said Prue and she disappeared. Chris kissed Kaila gently.

"Looks like you are stuck with me now," he said grinning.

"I guess so," she replied grinning back.

"Why don't we all go to the manor and I will whip us up some lunch," said Piper standing up. Everyone agreed and stood up.

"Maybe I should go and check on Bianca," said Chris. He was a little worried about her.

"Good idea. She did look pretty upset," replied Kaila. Chris gave her another kiss and orbed away.

* * *

He reappeared in Bianca's apartment. She looked up stunned to see him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked angrily.

"I came to see if you were ok," he replied.

"Oh I'm fine," she replied and conjured up and energy ball. Before Chris could react, she hit him in the stomach with it. He fell to the floor.

"Wyatt," he yelled.

"He can't hear you. This place is protected. If I can't have you no one can," she said smiling watching as Chris died.

* * *

Authors Note: Will the others be able to save Chris in time?


	14. Chapter 14 Unbreakable

**Always There**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 10.

Thanks for the reviews. Well this is the final chapter sadly. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Unbreakable.**

Everyone else was back at the manor now chatting about how glad they were it was all over. Kaila couldn't get rid of the faint niggle at the back of her head that something was wrong.

"You're worried about Chris aren't you?" said Jacie walking up behind her.

"I hate empaths," said Kaila.

"I'm your best friend Kai. I can always tell when something is bothering you. Without using my empath power."

"Yeah I know. I just wish I knew what it was that's bothering me," she said as Wyatt walked over.

"You're not worried that Chris will go back to her are you?" he asked.

"He would never do that honey. He loves you too much," said Piper coming over.

"I know that and I don't think it's that what worries me," she said and then clutched her stomach.

"Chris," she groaned and they all raced over.

"What's the matter Kai?" asked Jacie wrapping her arm around her.

"Chris is in trouble. We have to go to Bianca's," she said and Wyatt placed his hand on her shoulder and orbed them all out.

* * *

They reappeared inside Bianca's apartment. She wasn't surprised to see them there.

"You're just in time to watch him die," she said.

"I don't think so," said Kaila and she threw Bianca across the room. Wyatt and Jacie ran to Chris.

Bianca suddenly appeared behind Kaila and held an athame to her neck.

"Step away from him or she dies," said Bianca. Wyatt and Jacie looked up at her angrily.

"Don't stop Wyatt," called Kaila.

Wyatt kept his hand over Chris. Bianca got angry and was about to slash her throat when Kaila jammed her heel hard into Bianca's foot. She yelped and momentarily loosened her grip. Kaila took the chance and threw Bianca against the wall once more. This time she didn't get up so quickly.

"Argh," groaned Chris as he woke up.

"You ok bro?" asked Wyatt as he pulled Chris up.

"What the hell happened?" asked Chris. He then spotted Kaila throw Bianca back at the wall.

"Bianca tried to kill you and Kaila is now about to kill her," replied Wyatt.

Suddenly a demon shimmered in out of nowhere and grabbed Bianca.

"You failed and now you will pay," he said and they shimmered away.

"Dammit," cursed Kaila. Chris walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. She grinned and kissed him.

"How did you guys know I was in trouble?" he asked turning to Jacie and Wyatt.

"Kaila knew you were hurt," replied Jacie.

"You did?"

"Yeah must be that being destined thing," she replied smiling.

"Let's get out of here," he said and the four orbed away back to the manor.

* * *

The others were all in the kitchen when they orbed back in.

"Is everything ok?" asked Piper. She could see that both the girls looked tired and a little worried.

"Yeah fine mom. Bianca has gone," explained Chris.

"I see," was all Piper said as she turned back to the stove.

"We're off now guys catch you later," said Phoebe, she, and Coop left. Paige soon followed.

Wyatt was worried about his girlfriend. She had a strange look on her face and it scared him a little. Kaila had also noticed the look and knew it was time for a sister-to-sister chat.

"Jace why don't we head back to ours and get changed. I have mud all over mine and it is really uncomfortable," said Kaila.

"Yeah sure," replied Jacie distractedly.

"Come back here after and I will cook you all some dinner," said Piper smiling at them.

"We would love too thanks Piper," said Kaila smiling.

"See you two in a bit," she said before giving Chris a quick kiss. Jacie orbed them away before Wyatt could kiss her. He was hurt by her cold manner and wondered what he had done to upset her. Chris walked up to his older brother and touched him on the shoulder.

"It will be ok bro. It's just been a rough couple of weeks," he said and Wyatt gave him a weak smile.

* * *

"What's up Jace?" yelled Kaila, as she got dressed.

"Nothing," she replied.

"What's up?" repeated Kaila. She had known Jace long enough to know when something was bothering her best friend.

"Nothing is up. Now drop it," said Jacie angrily.

"Fine. I will let Wyatt get it out of you later then."

"No don't. I'm just having second thoughts about things," she finally admitted as Kaila walked back into the room.

"You mean about you and Wyatt?" she asked sitting down beside her.

"Yes. I keep thinking about all the things that have happened lately and wonder if maybe this isn't such a good idea."

"Jace. Are you saying you don't want to be with Wy anymore?"

"No, well maybe. I don't know. I kind of feel like he would be better off without me."

"How can you say that? The guy is crazy about you. He would be devastated if you left him," said Kaila watching as Jacie stood up and paced the room.

"I know but I'm a liability to him," she said stopping her pacing for a second.

"How. It's not as if you are defenceless Jace. You kick demon butt better then most."

"I know but look at this way. What is the best way to really get at someone?"

"By hurting the person they care about most in the world," said Kaila finally catching on to Jacie's train of thought.

"Exactly. Now I'm not saying that I'm that person to Wyatt but if we carry on I could be."

"You are that person Jace. It's obvious he loves you. Hell he has loved you since he first met you," she interrupted.

"Maybe. I just don't want to be a constant target for demons out to get him."

"You won't be. Most demons wouldn't be that stupid and the ones that are well Wyatt could soon take them down."

"I guess," she replied very unconvincingly.

"You just have to ask yourself one question Jace. Is he worth the demons?"

"I'm not sure," she admitted honestly.

"Well we need to head back. Are you ready to go?" asked Kaila standing up.

"Sure maybe being around him will help," she said and they orbed away.

* * *

Kaila and Jacie reappeared back at the manor just as Piper was dishing up. Jacie sat down beside Wyatt and gave him a smile. It didn't quite reach her eyes though and Wyatt noticed this but didn't say anything.

They all enjoyed the meal and the conversation stayed on lighter topics.

Chris could tell that his older brother was still worried about Jacie and he had noticed the distance between them all through dinner. He wondered if there was something, he could do to help. He got his chance later when he managed to get Wyatt and Jacie alone in the attic so they could talk. He and Kaila hovered nearby not listening.

"What's going on Jace? You have been off with me all evening," he asked as she paced up and down the room.

"I'm sorry Wy. I have just had a lot on my mind recently," she replied sitting down on the couch. Wyatt stayed standing where he was.

"Are we ok?" he asked sensing there was more to this then she was letting on.

"To be honest Wy. I'm not sure," she said looking down at the floor.

"What are you saying Jacie. You don't want to be with me anymore?" he asked walking over to him.

"No, uh I uh um. I don't know," she stuttered moving away from him and over to the other side of the room. Wyatt stood unable to speak or move.

Suddenly five demons shimmered in. Chris and Kaila raced in and the four witches began vanquishing the demons. Every time one died another appeared. No one noticed the Dark Lighter orb in. It was the one that had attacked Jacie not long after she had met the guys.

Jacie suddenly sensed his presence but by the time, she had turned round the dark lighter had shot Wyatt with an arrow.

"Wyatt," she yelled before blowing the dark lighter up. She ran over to him but was thrown back by a demon hitting her head hard against the wall. She was stunned for a second but soon recovered.

Piper came running in with Paige and Phoebe. She had heard the shouts and managed to call her sisters. They helped the others vanquish the demons so Jacie could heal Wyatt. She dropped to his side as Wyatt managed to yank the arrow out. She then began to heal him.

The others finally got the upper hand and were winning the fight. The last demon was vanquished and Jacie had healed Wyatt.

Jacie helped Wyatt stand up and he was promptly grabbed by his family and hugged. Jacie stood watching him smiling. She now knew the answer to Kaila's question.

She moved closer to Wyatt and wrapped her arms around him. He was a little surprised by the move but didn't push her away. After seeing him nearly die she knew she couldn't live without him.

"I'm sorry about earlier Wy. I didn't mean it," she said gazing up into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Do you still want to be with me?" he asked gazing back into her eyes.

"Yes I do Wy," she replied but he still wasn't totally sure and she could see that so she came up with a better idea. She orbed them away to her apartment.

"What are we doing here?" he asked.

"I want to prove to you how much you mean to me," she said and kissed him pushing him onto the bed at the same time. The kiss lasted a long time but eventually they broke apart.

"Well I think you have proved it," he replied grinning. She grinned back.

"As much as I would love to continue with what we are doing. I think we had better get back to the others before they come looking for us," he said watching as she stretched seductively on his bed.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"No but I think we have to. Mom is calling me," he said pulling her up off the bed.

"Ok let's go then," she said and they orbed back to the manor.

* * *

"There you are," said Piper as they orbed in together.

"Yeah sorry mom we just had to talk things through," said Wyatt smiling down at his beautiful girlfriend.

"Is everything sorted now?" asked Kaila as she and Chris walked over together.

"It sure is," replied Jacie as she kissed him lightly.

"All except for one thing," said Wyatt.

"What's that then?" asked Jacie.

"I love you," he said and kissed her. Jacie was shocked by what he said and didn't react to the kiss. He pulled away to see Chris and Kaila smirking in the background.

"Jace are you ok?" he asked. She suddenly snapped out of it and looked at him. Her face breaking into a smile.

"I love you too Wy," she said and they kissed once more. The others gave a little cheer.

"Told you they were perfect for each other," said Chris smugly.

"Sure you did," said Kaila and she kissed him.

Piper and Leo watched from the hall and were happy see them so happy.

"Looks like we may be gaining a couple of daughter in laws before long," commented Leo.

"I think you could be right. Let's hope they are luckier then we were," replied Piper.

"I'm sure they will be," said Leo as they walked off not knowing just how wrong he was.

* * *

Authors Note: Well that's the end of that story. I do have a sequel lined up if you are interested. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and support for the story. I hope you have enjoyed it.


End file.
